That Night
by half-breed389
Summary: After once again discovering a tryst between Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome is hurt to the point she never wants to return to the fuedal era. However, Miroku may be able to convince her otherwise, and even possibly fill the hole in the young girls heart.
1. Goodbye Forever

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Forever**

Miroku stared at the spot in the sky where Kikyo's soul skimmers floated about. They were about 5 meters above the forest canopy, and he and Sango both knew from that direction Kagome would come and leap in the well to return to her own time. Sango got up. "I'll be at the hut. I don't want to see Kagome the way she is when Inuyasha goes off with…_it_." Sango finished due to lack of a better word. I mean what were you supposed to call someone who was technically dead but still managed to walk about and do anything most living folk could? And some things most normal people couldn't. Miroku had been keeping a mental countdown to when Kagome would retreat from the scene of the crime.

"_Three, two, one." _At that precise moment a fuming Kagome came stomping out of the woods, hot tears of rage threatening to overflow her eyes. She walked past Miroku as if he wasn't even there in the direction of the well, but Miroku grabbed her wrist before she could go much further. "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome could tell he was truly very sorry. He only abandoned the title of 'lady' when he was in a deep state of some emotion or another. Kagome's eyes suddenly brightened as if she had remembered something of great importance, which she had. She took the small vial containing the shikon shards off her neck and put it in his hand, closing his fingers over it.

"Here." she said. Miroku was confused. Why was she giving him the shikon shards?

"Uh…Kagome, why are you giving me these?" Miroku asked.

"Because I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." Kagome replied.

"What?" Miroku asked in shock. "Why?"

"Inuyasha. He treats my like dirt. Dirt who can seek out the sacred jewel fragments. I'm not letting him walk all over me like a doormat. Besides, why does he need me when he's got Kikyo? She should be able to see the jewel shards too, shouldn't she?" More tears welled up and she wiped them away. _"Damn it Kagome, you promised yourself you wouldn't cry over him. You can take it."_

"But Lady Kagome, Inuyasha isn't all you have here in this era." Miroku said, doing whatever he could think of to get her to reconsider. "What about Sango? What about Shippo? What about me?"

"Miroku, I know that the four of you will be able to restore the jewel and defeat Naraku without me. I'm not needed in this time." Kagome insisted. Miroku's look turned stern.

"Do you really believe that all you are to us is a better way to find the jewel? Kagome you are like family to us. And just think of how Shippo would react if you were to simply leave us for all eternity." Miroku gave her to ponder, hoping her soft spot for the young demon might sway her decision.

"You cheated." Kagome remarked with a rueful smile as she took the bottle with the jewel back from Miroku.

"Don't worry I know a way we can make you feel all better." Miroku said slyly. "Let's go back to Kaede's.

Miroku was relieved to see that neither Sango nor Kaede was at the hut. He started digging through Kagome's backpack. "Miroku, when did I say you could search through my belongings? I have personal items in there!" Kagome scolded him.

"I'm sorry to be going through your haversack with out permission, but I have something in here that will make you feel better." Miroku promised with a wink as he produced a bottle of red wine from the oversized yellow bag. "I got this from a villager for exorcising a demon from his home. It's grape wine from Europe in the west, but I prefer to call it 'ambrosia of the gods'. Try some." he suggested, uncorking the bottle and passing it to Kagome. Kagome knew exactly what grape wine was, but how was Miroku supposed to know they had it in the present?

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't have any of that." Kagome told him.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm too young." Kagome said.

"Blasphemy!" Miroku protested. "Have some! It's good."

Kagome figured it couldn't hurt to indulge in a little alcohol. Besides, what did the laws of the present matter in the 1500's? She took a deep drink from the bottle. "Wow. This _is_ good stuff. Do you know what part of Europe it's from?" Kagome asked passing the bottle back to Miroku.

"Nope. I would go there if I did though." Miroku replied also drinking deep. After passing the bottle back and forth among small talk, Kagome figured they had had enough, since she was beginning to feel a little tipsy.

"Thanks for that Miroku. I do feel a little better!" Kagome said gratefully.

"No problem. We'll save the rest for Sango and Inuyasha." Miroku responded, corking the flask. "Well, maybe Inuyasha. He hardly deserves any after what he did to you. (Hic!) 'Scuse me."

"I know." Kagome agreed. "You know how many times he's told me he'd give up on Kikyo? Six! Six times, and every time he goes back on his word."

"You know what I say? I say let him be a necrophiliac. He's no good for you. I know you can do better." Miroku remarked.

"Oh don't lie to make me feel better. What kind of guy would go for me?" Kagome asked.

"The kind with eyes. And that's even before they discovered your wonderful personality. Besides, Koga wants you, doesn't he?" Miroku pointed out.

"I guess so, but that's just one guy."

"What about that Hojo fellow from your time? The one that Inuyasha's always getting (hic!) steamed up about?" Miroku reminded her.

"Well, I only like him as a friend. The only guys that are interested in me I have no interest in." Kagome explained.

"Aw, Kagome, that hurts me right here." Miroku said, putting his hand over his heart.

"You? You're interested in me? But, I thought you were in love with Sango." Kagome remarked.

"Well, I like Sango very much, maybe even love her, but I've always felt a certain attraction to you too Lady Kagome."

"You have? Why haven't you said so before?"

"Because Inuyasha would rip my throat out." Miroku said.

"Good point." Kagome admitted. "I don't know how he can get so jealous over me and then run back to Kikyo every time she slinks near."

"He's a bastard. You'd be much better off with Hojo or Koga." Miroku opinionated himself.

"Or you." Kagome added.

"Maybe."

"Thanks for being there for me Miroku. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Kagome thanked him.

"We'd be in quite a fix ourselves without you Lady Kagome. It's nothing." Miroku replied modestly.

"I'm sleepy. Goodnight Miroku." she said, using his shoulder as her pillow.

"I'm pretty tired myself. I'll say goodnight as well." Miroku in turn used her head as his pillow. Both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Devious

**Chapter 2: Devious**

The following morning Miroku awoke with a moan. "Uhhhh, my head feels like its split open." Miroku complained to no one. He was the first member of the team to wake up, except for Inuyasha of course. He almost never slept. "Good morning Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha let out a soft sigh, knowing the monk was about to deliver some deserved castration.

"'Morning." he mumbled.

"You know you upset Lady Kagome quite a bit last night." Miroku mentioned.

"I know, but it couldn't have been too bad. She's still here, isn't she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thanks to me. She threatened to leave and never return. I managed to convince her to stay."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "She really said that?" Miroku sullenly nodded. "You know monk, sometimes you're a better guy than I give you credit for. Thanks for making her stay." he said with a grateful smile

"Don't get the false impression I did it for you." Miroku advised sternly. "I did it for the rest of us. You don't need her around. You have Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed once more. "I don't mean to hurt Kagome. It's just I still love Kikyo. I can't help it."

"You'll have to try harder. I don't know how much more emotional abuse Kagome can take." Miroku said. There conversation was unable to go further, as Kagome woke up at this moment. He head was hurting almost as much as Miroku.

"Ugh. I need an aspirin." Kagome groaned. "Good Morning Miroku. Inuyasha." Kagome greeted them, suddenly perky as usual.

"_She doesn't seem as upset as Miroku made her sound." _Inuyasha thought. Kagome indeed wasn't the least bit upset. That was because last night she had experienced an epiphany. She had conquered the beast. She hadn't cried over Inuyasha. And why was this? She finally realized who the man she really loved was. Hell, it might be the hangover talking, but how else could've Miroku been able to transform her from being ready to leave feudal age forever; into a contented girl? And in such a short time. Knowing Miroku was attracted to her as well made the thought even more exhilarating. However, Kagome knew _that_ might've been the alcohol as well. Oh well, she would wonder about that later. She was too happy right now to care. "What're you two staring at? Wake up Sango so we can get on the move! There are jewel shards just begging to be found!"

Sango and Shippo also noticed Kagome's odd behavior once they were on the move. "Houshi-sama, do you notice anything peculiar about Kagome's behavior this morning? She's so…happy."

"You aren't complaining are you Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No, but she's never happy when Inuyasha meets up with Kikyo. What makes this time different?" Sango continued.

"Well, she and I had a little talk last night. Maybe that cheered her up." Miroku suggested.

"If that was indeed the cause, I'm proud of you Houshi-sama! I've never seen Kagome this happy before, especially after Inuyasha went to see Kikyo. I thought the only way you could fix an awkward situation was by groping someone. Looks like I was wrong." Miroku smiled sheepishly but was grateful for the compliment.

It was night and Inuyasha and the team were forced to sleep under the stars once again, since the closest village was miles away. Miroku and Inuyasha were out searching for firewood so Kagome, Sango and Shippo were the only ones at the clearing where they chose to camp. "Sango, there's something I think I ought to tell you." Kagome said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that occurred when the guys were away.

"What is it?" Sango asked, oblivious to the shock she was about to get.

Kagome gulped visibly._ "Just tell her now Kagome. You have to come clean with her. It'll feel good to get it off your chest anyway. _I…I'm in love with Miroku." Sango stared at Kagome as if she were speaking some foreign language. Kagome scooted away because Sango's staring was starting to freak her out. Sango noticed.

Sango shook herself out of her trance. "I'm sorry I frightened you Kagome, but I thought you just said you loved Miroku. Crazy, huh?"

"You thought right." Kagome affirmed.

"You love…MIROKU?"

"Um…yes?"

Sango wasn't ready to accept the fact. "No, no Kagome. You love Inuyasha." Sango said as if she was explaining to an infant. "Inuyasha's the demon with the cute dog ears. Miroku's the pervert with an inflated ego and a cursed hand."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Obviously Sango wasn't savvy with this idea. "I'm aware that Miroku is the monk with a cursed hand. And he is the one I love."

"Since when?" Sango asked, now listening intently, as if she were some sort of gossip.

Kagome broke down the situation. "Last night. After I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, I was going to leave this time forever. But I looked at Miroku, and for some reason, the desire to leave just melted away. We had a little bit of a talk and suddenly; POW! I had never felt better. You aren't angry, are you?" Kagome finished after a pause.

"No, why would I be? You're in love. I'm glad you've given up on Inuyasha. He doesn't deserve you." Sango replied.

"I thought you were in love with Miroku too?" Kagome said.

"I am. But I'm not going to stand in your way. I believe in fair fights, physical or otherwise. May the best girl win." Sango held out her hand. Kagome shook it, promising that neither girl would get in the others way.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore. "There's not a single dry log in this forest!"

Of course not. It's been raining." Miroku reminded him.

"Why isn't that slayer of yours or that useless wench out her? Ow!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Miroku raised his staff, poised to deal Inuyasha another blow. "Kagome is not a 'useless wench'. How dare you call her such a thing?"

"How is she useful? She always needs saving, she's always yelling at me, she's always sitting me, and she can't fight worth beans! All she can do is sense sacred shards!" Inuyasha complained.

Miroku hit him again. "She is also a caring, loving, and kind person! You just aren't able to get that through your thick skull. You should consider yourself lucky you even get to be in her presence. She has better things to do with her time than search for your precious shards." Miroku said. He hit Inuyasha once more for good measure and gathered the few dry pieces of wood he had found. "I'm going back to camp. You keep looking for wood."

Miroku returned to the campsite and dropped the meager portion of twigs by the encirclement they had made for a fire. "Sorry, this is all I could find. Inuyasha is still looking for some proper logs."

"What you have will do fine for now. Good job." Kagome congratulated him, searching through her bag for some matches and lighter fluid. Once she found them, she started a small fire. She noticed Miroku looked kind of angry. "Are you feeling okay Miroku? You seem kind of mad."

"I'm not mad at you Lady Kagome. It's just Inuyasha was insulting you while we were out scavenging for wood. He is such a bastard sometimes! You are so much better than he gives you credit for. I hit him a couple of times, but he didn't seem to mind too much." Miroku explained.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Kagome said gratefully. "You want to stick it to him?"

"You bet I do! How?" Miroku asked, excited.

"Shippo, tell us when Inuyasha is coming back." The kit nodded, wanting to know what they were going to do to him. "When Inuyasha is coming back we flirt. That'll get him nice and riled up."

"Kagome, your deviousness exceeds even your beauty." Miroku complimented her.

Shippo caught Inuyasha's odor and nodded, informing them Inuyasha was returning.

Kagome decided to just pick up where Miroku had left off. "I'm insulted."

"But Lady Kagome, your beauty is greater than that of the angels themselves. Surely you can't think so lowly of yourself!" Miroku flirted, scooting closer.

"You give me too much credit." Kagome replied with a bashful blush.

"Nay, for words cannot describe how lovely you are!" Miroku protested.

"I am nothing special compared to you. I could I have not noticed how handsome you are until today?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"If that is truly what you think perhaps you would consider…" he paused for effect "…bearing my child?" he flashed is perverted grin.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"What do you say after the others are asleep we go find someplace private and have a little fun?" Miroku began to slide his hand up Kagome's thigh.

Kagome snaked her arms around Miroku's neck. "I think I'd like that." Kagome said with a smile. Then she moved in for the kill. She pulled Miroku closer to her and kissed him, long and hard. Inuyasha, who had seen it all from 'Kagome, your deviousness exceeds even your beauty.' Could take no more.

"Miroku, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled bursting into the clearing. "Iron Reaver, Soul-"

"SIT!" Kagome commanded, sending Inuyasha to the earth, face first.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Inuyasha shouted accusingly once he had recovered.

"I was just having a conversation with my Kagome." Miroku said.

"YOUR Kagome? Since when is she your Kagome? She is not your Kagome and never will be! I'm going to go train. I need to blow off some steam. And Miroku, if you so much as lay a finger on her I will tear you to ribbons." Inuyasha walked off in a huff. Once he was out of hearing range, Kagome, Miroku Shippo and Sango all broke down, howling with laughter.

"That was priceless! You two are so evil!" Sango exclaimed.

"Did you see Inuyasha? He looked fit to murder!" Shippo added.

"Kagome, what I did was bad, but that kiss, that was something of a whole different level." Miroku chuckled.

"Maybe we should go off later, just to see his face then!" Kagome howled. Even Kirara mewed joyfully in laughter.


	3. Dinner Plans

**Chapter 3: Dinner Plans**

It took so long for those friendly to Miroku and Kagome to get over their laughter, they had just started dinner when Inuyasha returned. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry!" Inuyasha complained.

"Be patient." Kagome scolded him. "It'll be ready soon, since you always want your instant noodles."

"Ramen again?" Sango, Shippo and Miroku all groaned in unison. "Isn't there like, a ramen shortage in your land Lady Kagome?"

"Sorry, Miroku, but millions of ramen packets get shipped into Tokyo everyday. They won't be running you anytime soon." Kagome regretfully informed him.

"Quit yer whining monk. How could you ever be disappointed about ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I think we all know who, I mean what I want for dessert." Miroku said, winking at Kagome. Inuyasha was the only one not picking up on this.

"Whaja meah?" (Translation: what do you mean?) Inuyasha replied, his mouth full of noodles.

"He's saying he's going to make out with Kagome." Shippo explained, being as blunt as possible. Inuyasha bopped him over the head.

"If ah whanteg an editoriah I wouhda ashked fo oeh!" (Translation: If I wanted an editorial I would've asked for one!) the irate hanyou replied. He slurped down the remainder of his noodles. "And Miroku, if you lay either one of your hands, cursed or not, on Kagome I will personally see to it that hand never touches anything again!"

"Inuyasha don't be so rude!" Kagome said. "What are you getting all jealous over anyway?"

"Whoever said I was jealous?" Inuyasha shouted. "Why would I be jealous over you wench?"

Miroku seized him by the collar and dragged him towards him so they were face to face. "What did I tell you about calling her wench? Show the lady some respect!"

"I agree with Miroku. You don't appreciate her enough Inuyasha." Sango added.

"I appreciate her fine! I give her credit for seeking out the jewel shards don't I?" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Is that all I'm worth to you?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No."

"What else do you give me credit for then?" Kagome interrogated.

"Well…you cook." Inuyasha explained.

"Wrong answer! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. "You are impossible!" When Inuyasha recovered, he stiffened and put his hand on the hilt of Tetsiuga. He sniffed the air.

"I smell wolf." Inuyasha declared.

"_As if he could've picked a worse time?" _Kagome thought. IN the distance they could see the cyclone that signified Koga's arrival. _"I am so not in the mood." _Kagome hid behind Miroku. "Tell him I'm not here."

"Yo!" Koga greeted the group as he skidded to a stop. "Where's Kagome doggie? If she got injured, I'll-"

"Go away! Kagome is fine!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What Inuyasha means to say Koga, is that Lady Kagome is not with us at the time." Miroku tried to explain, knowing an argument would prolong Koga's visit.

"No dice monk. I smell her. I know she was here not too long ago!" Koga protested. Miroku calmly stood and approached Koga.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Koga. Please leave us be."

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed. "There you are! I'm glad you're here. I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Kagome asked exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"I have decided that you are worth more to me then avenging my friends. I want you to come back to the cave with me and become my mate!" Kagome declared.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at the flattery. "Well Koga, as nice as it is to know someone appreciates me…" she paused to give Inuyasha a glare, "I'll have to deny your offer. We still need to recover the remaining shards of the jewel. And don't you still have betrothal to Ayame?"

"Look Kagome, I may have made that promise to Ayame, I might not have, I don't remember. But what I do know is I love _you_ now." Koga pleaded.

"I'll drop you a line when we've defeated Naraku. But until then, I need to stay here." Kagome explained, hoping that would convince Koga to leave.

"Fine." Koga sighed; finally giving in. "Until next time…" he winked and gave Kagome a grin then dashed off.

"Come back here wolf! I still need to kill you!" Inuyasha shouted at Koga's retreating twister.

"Let it go friend." Miroku said. "I'm pretty sure none of us _really_ want him back."

Inuyasha pretended not to hear. "Feh. So Kagome, what's this about dropping Koga a line, whatever that means, once Naraku is good, and dead?"

"It means to send him a letter, and I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to make him leave."

"So I wouldn't have enough time to slaughter him huh? I suspected as much. Why don't you just go off to his cave with him? We don't need you to retrieve the shards! We can do it on our own." Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh is that so? I guess I'll just go home then." Kagome replied.

"Fine I don't care. Go home. I hope you don't come back!" Inuyasha lied as Kagome rode away on her bike.

"Now look what you've done Inuyasha!" Miroku groaned. "Sango?"

"Way ahead of you Miroku. Kirara!" Sango commanded, hopping on the transformed cats back.

"Kagome!" Miroku called down as they caught up with her. Kirara landed in front of Kagome. "Must you leave? You know how jealous Inuyasha gets."

"Sorry, but he's got to learn one of these days. If I let it slide, his manners will never improve." Kagome reasoned.

"Fine, but please come back soon."

Kagome smiled at the kind priest in the affirmative. "And since your leaving anyway…," Miroku added. "Could you please make us a proper meal? I'm sick of ramen and your fixings are always so delicious."

"I'll make something special, just for you." Kagome promised, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few days." Miroku was surprised and pleased and rubbed the cheek Kagome had kissed with a dreamy look. Sango was annoyed by this and once Kagome had disappeared down the well, Sango gave him a very different reason to cradle his cheek.

"Oww… What was that for?" Miroku complained massaging the red hand mark Sango had created.


	4. Change of Heart

**Chapter 4: **Change of Heart

Miroku sat under the same tree Inuyasha always occupied while Kagome was away and gazed at the sky, apparently in deep thought. "Miroku?" Sango asked, this being the third time today she had come to check on Miroku. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to the village? You haven't eaten for three days."

"No. I'm fine but I appreciate your concern Sango." Miroku replied.

Sango was worried. Miroku never waited by the well like this, and sitting here 24/7 till Kagome came back wasn't going to shorten her visit to her own time. He had also stopped addressing Sango as he normally would. Every so often he would call Sango 'my love' or 'my dearest' or something of that nature. But ever since that night he and Kagome had spent together he had called her nothing but Sango. "Are you sure? I met a woman who said she'd be willing to bear your child." Sango coaxed.

"No thank you. I'm not interested." Miroku said.

Now Sango was totally freaked. Had he just turned down a chance to have that child he so desperately wanted? "Get up Houshi-sama. You're coming with me to Kaede." Sango ordered. "You're not well." Sango dragged him along by the hand.

"Whatever do you mean Sango? I feel fine."

"Well, you're not. Come."

"He looks fine to me Sango." Kaede diagnosed after she had inspected Miroku's condition. "What makes you think he is ill?"

"He hasn't groped me over the past four days, not once! He's been at the base or a tree by the well for the past 72 hours without any food, and he said he wasn't interested when I told him there was a woman who would bear his child! What makes you think he _isn't _ill?" Sango cried.

"He seems to be in good health. Perhaps he's just improved his behavior." Kaede answered.

"That pervert? Were talking about Miroku here! He wouldn't improve his behavior for all the riches in the world!" Sango continued. "There is definitely something wrong!"

"If you ladies don't need me anymore, I'll be going back to what I was doing." Miroku said as he left.

Kaede continued. "I don't know what ye are complaining about. I thought ye would jump for joy the day the monk doth improve his habits."

"But it's as if he's not even Miroku any more! Nothing else explains his condition!" Sango was absolutely sure _something_ was amiss.

"Has there not been any event over the past few days that might have made the monk more respectful of you?" Kaede asked. Sango thought about this for a moment.

"_Well, Kagome said she was in love with him. That's definitely out of the ordinary, but he couldn't be in love with her too, could he?" _Sango pondered. "You know Kaede; I think there might've been. Thanks." Sango jogged back to the tree. "Miroku, can I please talk to you in private?"

"Certainly Sango. Inuyasha isn't around right now, so why don't we just speak to each other here?" Miroku suggested. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Kagome." Sango responded.

"What about her?"

"You that night when Inuyasha went off to see Lady Kikyo? Did anything happen between you and Kagome that night?" Sango asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"No, not really. We had a talk and I managed to console her a bit, but that's pretty much it." Miroku answered.

"So you two didn't kiss?"

"No."

"You didn't make love?"

"Sango! I am insulted you think I'd do such a thing! Kagome is barely an adult!" Miroku replied. He actually made it sound like he wouldn't even consider it.

"That didn't stop you from asking her to bear your child before." Sango reminded him. Miroku responded with silence. "But, do you love her?" she asked her final question.

"That's really hard to say. I must admit that I did see her a little differently after that night." Miroku confessed. "Why do you ask?"

Sango racked her brain for an excuse. "Um…well I was talking to Kagome the other day about Inuyasha, and she said that she was in love with you." Sango informed him, saying the first truth that came to mind.

"Really?" Miroku interrogated. "I thought she was in love with Inuyasha."

"Nope. She made it abundantly clear that she loved you. She even came right out and said so."

"Hey! Anyone up there?" a voice called from inside the bone eaters well.

"Lady Kagome has returned!" Miroku exclaimed. "Hey!" he called down in to the well. "You bring dinner like I asked?"

"What do you think?" Kagome replied.

"Here." Miroku offered as he lowered his staff into the well. "I'll pull you up." Kagome seized the end of the staff that didn't have a blade and Miroku hoisted her out of the well. "Welcome back Kagome! I hope you made a lot of food because I'm starving!"

"Of course you're starving you great idiot!" Sango remarked. "You haven't eaten in days!"

"You haven't eaten in days? Why not?" Kagome asked.

Sango answered for him. "He was waiting by the well for you to return." She smiled at Miroku's foolishness.

Kagome smiled as well, not at his foolishness though, but at his kindness. "You are so sweet!"

"You know me, my love. So what did you bring?"

Sango's eye twitched. His love? Since when was _Kagome_ his love? She was his love! Not Kagome! Miroku couldn't really have fallen in love with Kagome, could've he? It had only been two days! It was a few more moments before Sango realized both Miroku and Kagome were giving her an odd look. "Sango?" Kagome questioned. "Are you okay?"

"You seem angry." Miroku commented.

"No, I'm not angry. What makes you think I'm angry?" Sango asked.

"Mostly the vein in your forehead." Miroku said. "Let me go fetch Inuyasha, and then we can enjoy this lovely meal Lady Kagome has prepared for us." Miroku left the two girls.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear that! He called me his love!" Kagome squealed.

"Hurray for you." Sango drawled sarcastically.

"Oh Sango, please don't be mad." Kagome pleaded, noticing Sango's annoyance.

"I can't help it! I saw him first! You don't have the right to take him from me!" Sango pouted.

"Look we'll talk about it tonight after dinner. Once the boys are asleep, okay?"

"Fine." Sango reluctantly agreed.


	5. Fighting Back

**Review Responses**

**Kogasgirl142: **Thank you for your review. I hurried and here it is.

**Dee:** It's nice to hear from a new person. You might not like this chapter so much because it's pretty Sango/Miroku, but Kagome's time will come too.

**Hayai-Hakai:** It must suck to have school already! If you ever have trouble with Spanish feel free to ask for help. I speak Spanish, and I'd love to help you out.

**Chapter 5: **Fighting Back

Miroku leaned back with his hands behind his head and sighed contentedly. "That spread was most delicious Lady Kagome. I must say we are truly blesses to have one as gifted in the culinary arts as you in our group."

"I agree." Sango said. "I think that may have just been the finest food I have ever tasted. Did you enjoy it Inuyasha?"

"Feh. It was okay." Kagome beamed with pride. She knew the others weren't exaggerating if she could even get a compliment from Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'okay'? That was great!" Shippo exclaimed.

I'm off to bathe. You coming too Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sure why not? Keep an eye on Miroku, would you Inuyasha?" Kagome politely requested.

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha replied lying down in his odd pose.

Kagome and Sango eased into the warm pool of water. "Ahh." Kagome sighed, reveling in the relaxing feeling of the water. If only air jets had been invented yet. "This feels so good."

"Indeed." Sango agreed. "Now about Miroku…"

"Look Sango, there's no way he could be in love with me. I'm sure he still loves you, so what if he's been more affectionate to me lately? We have gotten closer since our talk." Kagome reasoned.

"He called you 'his love' Kagome. He's only called _me_ that before. I do think he's had a change of heart. And I wanted him before it was the cool thing to do! You can't just suddenly be in love with Miroku and take him away!" Sango complained.

"Sango, we promised each other we could both pursue Miroku without stopping the other! I'm in love with him too, and not just because Inuyasha broke my heart either! I know it sounds weird but please try to believe me." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine." Sango reluctantly grumbled.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said gratefully. She washed herself with the soap and shampoo she had brought back from her time and left once she was finished. She left her soaps at the spring for Sango, as she got out of the spring, wrapped a towel around herself and left.

Meanwhile, Miroku was about to attempt his getaway. "Say, Inuyasha, I think I'll go for a walk. Care to join me?"

"No and you're not going anywhere you sick-minded freak." Inuyasha corrected him. Miroku decided to try plan B. He picked up a stick that was nearby and shook it to get Inuyasha's attention. Suddenly, Inuyasha sat at attention on all fours a mile-wide smile on his features, tongue lolling out of his mouth, ears perked up. Miroku snickered at Inuyasha's very dog-like reaction.

"You want the stick boy? You want the nice stick?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "See the stick? Fetch boy!" Miroku threw the stick as far as he could in the direction opposite that of the hot spring. Inuyasha ran off after the stick still on all fours. "Piece of cake." Miroku declared proudly. Inuyasha retuned with the stick in his mouth, but found no Miroku.

"Wait a minute? Did I just fetch a stick?" Inuyasha wondered out loud. He spat it out and cursed. "Damn. First Kagome, now Miroku. I AM NOT A DOG!" he shouted.

Miroku watched Kagome leave and was rather upset, but at least he still had yet to witness the lovely body of Sango. The lord had carved the two ladies so beautifully and for that Miroku was grateful. Once Kagome was surely out of earshot, Sango spoke. "I know you're there Houshi-sama." she said. Miroku immediately stiffened up and sucked in his breath, careful to not even make the slightest noise. "It's not working Houshi-sama, I know you're there. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. In fact why don't you join me?" Miroku was very confused? Was this a trick?

"You…you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes. Please join me."

Miroku uneasily and slowly made his way over to the pool of steamy water. He took off his robes, discarded his staff and slipped in next to Sango. For once in her life, Sango wished Miroku would grope her, make a perverted joke, do anything to let her know he still found her attractive. "Why did you ask me to join you Sango? Usually you throw rocks."

"Because I suppose I'm too harsh sometimes." she replied, affectionately resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you like me Houshi-sama?"

"Yes." he replied, putting one arm around her shoulder. "I like you very much."

"I just wish you could show me in ways that weren't perverted." Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry, but old habits really do die hard." Miroku apologized.

"I like you a lot too. Why haven't you ever asked me to bear you a child?" Sango continued.

"Would you like too?" Miroku joked with a grin.

"Be serious Houshi-sama."

"I don't know. It never came to mind. I guess I just didn't think you would be interested." he answered.

"Do you love me?" Sango's interrogation went on.

"I can't answer that because I don't really know myself. All I know is that I do care for you a lot. Why are you asking me these things?"

Sango decided if she didn't come right out and say it right now, she would never get ahead. "Because…because I love you Miroku."

His eyes widened. "You what?"

"I love you Houshi-sama. I really do." Sango repeated.

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sango loved him? Sango the demon slayer who had slapped him more times than he cared to count? Sango the tomboy. Sango who hadn't called him by name more than a few times? "You really love me Sango?"

"Yes." she turned slightly so that she was facing Miroku and she closed the small space between their two faces with a kiss. He kissed back. Sango broke away with a sweet smile. She leaned in again but this time Miroku backed away slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Sango, I think I may love you to, but the reason I can't say for sure is because I also have strong feelings for Lady Kagome." he admitted with a bit of shame.

"Oh…" Sango said. A single tear ran down Sango's cheek.

"Please don't cry like that Sango. It pains me so to see you weep." He kissed her again. "Please, let us stay her for a while." He pulled Sango close to him, and she returned the embrace.

**A/N: **So what do you think of my sweet and sappy fluff-a-thon? Please give me your input. Don't fret if you are rooting for Kagome. She and Miroku will have their moment too.


	6. Realization

**Chapter Six: **Realization

Sango awoke as Miroku shook her lightly. "Sango…wake up."

"Just five more minutes." Sango protested in a weak voice.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to have to resort to this." Miroku sighed.

Sango's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand caressing her rear. A resounding SMACK sounded out through the forest. "You pervert! Even when we've already had a moment you manage to ruin it!" Sango huffed, wrapped a towel around herself and left.

Miroku chuckled. _"What a great day! I got to see Sango naked _and _she confessed that she loves me! Does life get any better?"_

"_Oh, don't act so freakin' happy." _his inner voice advised. _"You know as well as I do that you love Kagome. Don't act like you want to be with Sango."_

"_But I do!" _Miroku argued with himself. _"Why would I think I want to be with Sango if I loved Kagome?"_

"_It's a little something called reassurance you moron!" _the inner voice shouted. _"You think you love Sango because you know for sure that she loves you too. You think Kagome might not feel the same way about you, so you decide to settle for your second choice."_

"_Poppycock!" _Miroku declared. _"What you say is garbage!"_

"_Kagome told Sango she loved you, remember?" _his sub-conscious retaliated.

"_How do you know that?" _

"_Sango told you, remember?" _

"Hmm…that's right. I had forgotten." Miroku recalled out loud. "Do I love Kagome?"

"_Again, I state the obvious; YES! You love Kagome, admit it. You can't fool yourself. Say it bitch, say it! You love Kagome." _his mind commanded him.

"Fine. I love Kagome." Miroku confessed.

"_Good now get your idle ass back to camp and prove it to her! And quit debating with yourself before you get put in the loony bin!"_

Miroku got up and walked back to camp, feeling slightly guilty for making Sango think he might love her. He slouched as he slowly made his way back to the campsite. When he reached his friends, he noticed they were all asleep. Until he felt a little brown puff of foxtail land on his head. "You're back!" Shippo yelled happily, surprisingly not waking up any of the adults. "Where have you been all this time? Kagome was worried sick about you!"

"She was worried?" Miroku asked.

"Of course she was! I was a bit worried myself. You ought to apologize to her in the morning." Shippo suggested.

"I will, you ought to get some sleep little man. We don't want you to be all worn out tomorrow." Miroku reminded him.

"Right." Shippo said, burying himself in big Kirara's soft fur.

Miroku went over to Kagome and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry to have worried you my love." Miroku whispered. "Sweet dreams." Shippo's eyes snapped back open. Did Miroku just call Kagome his love? Shippo was dying to know more about this newfound love, but he was tired and decided he would ask questions in the morning. If Miroku had been paying close attention, he would've seen a subtle smile grace Kagome's lips.

The next morning Shippo awoke second out of the five, Miroku had been first to wake. Shippo, being the observant fellow he was, decided now was a good time to ask Miroku about him and Kagome. "Miroku! Why didn't you tell me you were in love Kagome?"

"What?" Miroku asked. How on earth did Shippo get a hold of that information? He had only realized it himself last night. "Who told you I loved Kagome?"

"You did! Last night I heard you call Kagome your love!" Shippo exclaimed. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes. I just don't know when though." Miroku replied.

"Sango will be awfully sad you know."

"I know." Miroku groaned. But it can't be helped.

"Inuyasha will kill you." Shippo reminded him. Miroku glared at the kit. He seemed to be trying to come up with a list that was everything wrong with loving Kagome.

"You think Kagome will let him? He could've killed you long ago if it weren't for that necklace." Miroku pointed out.

"True." Shippo admitted. They were interrupted by a groan. Kagome was waking up with a yawn. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she saw Miroku.

"Miroku!" she cried. "Your back!" She hugged Miroku tightly around his neck. (It was supposed to be a hug. It turned out to be more of chokehold.) "Where were you last night? I was afraid you may have gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry to have frightened you. As you can see, I'm alright." he gasped. "But I won't be for long if you don't loosen your grip." Kagome hugged him softer.

"Promise me you won't scare me like that again." Kagome said.

"Anything for you, Lady Kagome." Miroku promised with a sheepish smile.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of the fish that Miroku was cooking over the fire. "Hey you two!" he greeted, hopping down from his tree branch. "I'm starving. Thanks for making some breakfast." Inuyasha snatched one of the skewers from the fire and started ripping at the fish carcass with his teeth.

"What horrible manners." Miroku muttered to Kagome.

"Yeah, but hey, he is a dog after all." Kagome agreed.

"I'm noha dah!" (Translation: I'm not a dog!) Inuyasha shouted his mouth full of fish.

Soon Sango and Kirara were both awake and the group was on their way to find more jewel shards. Kagome was at the back of the marching order with Miroku. They had only gone a short ways when Miroku felt Kagome's fingers intertwine with his own. Shippo, who was on Miroku's shoulder, cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered into Miroku's ear, "I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I think Kagome loves you too." He switched over to Kagome's shoulder and talked at normal volume. "Hey Kagome, why are you holding Miroku's hand?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry Miroku…"

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me." He said with a grin giving her hand a small squeeze. Kagome squeezed back and they picked up their pace a little, still hand in hand.


	7. Time Alone

**A/N: **Here's yet another chapter for you Kagome/Miroku lovers. That's right, all eight of you. (No one loves my Miroku/Sango story. I worked so hard on it.) Oh well, at least its fun to write. And a few of you appreciate it. I just wish there were more Miroku Kagome fans. –Sigh-

**Review Responses**

**Sesshies Personal Priestess: **Don't you worry! For some reason I seem to really enjoy writing romantic scenes with the main character and someone who _isn't _the co-star (yes it is my curse) but it always works out. You'll be liking this chapter;).

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Of course it'll be Kag/Mir! They've supplanted Miroku/Sango as my favorite couple, I wouldn't betray it. I don't see how anyone cannot love Kagome and Miroku, they are so hot together! Oh well, enjoy

**Kogasgirl142: **Don't worry; it's much better than the Sango/Miroku moment. At least I think so. Why not read and check it out?

**Chapter Seven: **Time Alone

"Wind Scar!" a resounding yell could be hear for miles around, due to the flat terrain as Inuyasha sent his favorite attack at the demon they were battling. The attack passed right through. The group was having quite a bit or trouble. This was a shadow demon, so most of their normal attacks wouldn't suffice. Inuyasha growled in aggravation as he witnessed his attack. "No effect. Damn thing won't go down." he hissed.

"Ugly brute too." Miroku added, tossing several of his sutra scrolls at the beast. It was indeed unpleasing to the eyes. It had an elongated head; spiked tail, long claws, and constantly drooled bile (Think the movie _Alien_). It could've been easily taken care of by Miroku's wind tunnel, but the bile it spat was highly corrosive, so Miroku didn't know if the poison would effect him or not. Inuyasha barely dogged a spray of bile.

"Got any bright ideas monk?" Inuyasha asked, while Sango watched in dismay as her boomerang passed through its body. Miroku shook his head in the negative. The demon lashed its tail out at Sango, but she parried with Hiraikotsu as it returned. It swept its tail under the feet of Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha jumped to avoid it but Miroku wasn't so quick. The demon poised its tail to strike the mortal blow but half of the tail was shorn off as a blue flash pierced the air. Kagome stood a little ways across the field, her bow string vibrating. This got the demons attention. It sprayed another jet of bile at Kagome. She didn't have time to knock another arrow. All she could she could do was cower and brace herself for the impact. But it never came. Miroku hadn't stalled to take action and had acted as a human shield, but the acidic bile had left him severely burned. The shadow beast was upon him in a second. It drove its claws deep into Miroku's shoulder. He winced in pain, but managed a grin. The monster raised its other clawed arm to strike, but before it could Miroku tore the rosary from his right hand and sucked the demon into oblivion. He fell to a knee due to the injuries inflicted.

"You're hurt." Kagome observed with a twinge of guilt in her voice because it was her he had been protecting.

"It's just a flesh-wound." Miroku replied giving her a grin. Inuyasha and Sango rushed over to inspect their friend's condition.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked with concern.

"I'll live." Miroku assured her with a grimace.

"What a shit-headed thing to do!" Inuyasha commented. "I'm glad you're alright though." he added, turning to Kagome.

"Thanks. Could you clean Miroku's wound with this?" Kagome asked, handing the hanyou a can of disinfectant. "Just press down at the top." she instructed as she dug deeper into her bag searching for a roll of bandages.

"That thing got you pretty good Miroku." Inuyasha said as he sprayed the disinfectant over the hurt. "They went right through."

"Ouch!" Miroku exclaimed at the sting of the disinfectant. Kagome had found the bandage roll and wrapped it several passes around her saviors shoulder. She cut off the length and taped it down with an adhesive strip.

"Take your robes off." she ordered him.

"What?" all four members of the group asked simultaneously. "Why?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted to say the least.

"I need to rub this balm on your burns and cover them with grafts. They'll heal faster." Kagome explained, rolling her eyes at the thoughts of her feudal friends.

"If you say so." Miroku agreed, reluctantly removing his robe. Luckily, the part that covered his torso and upper body came off from the part that went below the waist. Kagome began to rub the balm on his burns and stick on the grafts. He was more muscular than Kagome would've thought.

"_He's got some muscle on him. He should go shirtless more often." _Kagome thought, silently giggling at the thought. Inuyasha noticed though.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. Did he have to always call her that?

"It's nothing. And I do have a name you know." Kagome answered.

"Whatever wench."

"Aw, isn't that cute? Looks like Inuyasha has a pet name for you Kagome." Miroku joked.

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's dignified response. "It's not a pet name punk."

"You should have a pet name for him." Sango suggested. "Like Rex or maybe Fido."

"God damn it, how many times I gotta tell you? I am not a damn dog!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Whatever Rover." Kagome said. Inuyasha just feh-ed.

Inuyasha and team decided to make camp by a river that night. Inuyasha wanted to move on to the nearest village, but Kagome and Sango didn't think Miroku should walk that far. Miroku said he was fine, but Kagome would not have it. A sit and a bloody nose finally got Inuyasha to succumb. "I still don't understand why we have to stop." Inuyasha complained. "Miroku says he's fine! Why would he lie?"

"Isn't it obvious? He thinks he's being a burden." Kagome explained as she pulled out her first aid kit. "Miroku let me change your bandage. The one you have on now is soaked in blood." It was true. The wound had finally stopped bleeding, but his bandage was drenched. Miroku reluctantly uncovered his left shoulder. Kagome collected some water in a basin and began to wash his wound with a cloth. Inuyasha left muttering something about dinner and Kagome being to lazy to make any.

"You know Lady Kagome; you really needn't make such a fuss over me. It's just a few burns after all. They're feeling better already thanks to your care and modern medicine." Miroku said reassuringly. Kagome softly pressed one of his burns. "Ah!" Miroku hissed in pain.

"You were saying?" Kagome replied. "Besides, it's my fault you got hurt so badly, the least I can do is treat your burns."

"This was not your fault at all Lady Kagome. It's not like you asked me to protect you from the bile." Miroku pointed out.

"But you wouldn't have had to, had I not been so careless." Kagome countered.

Miroku chuckled. "You weren't careless, no matter what Inuyasha says. You protected me from the demons tail, and I was returning the favor. Besides, even if the demon hadn't attacked me, I couldn't bear to let any harm befall you when I knew I had the power to stop it." He added, gently stroking her cheek. "What would Lord Amida say if one of his most perfect creations was spoiled?" A blush graced Kagome's face but she busied herself by continuing to clean Miroku's shoulder wound. Sango rolled her eyes, wholeheartedly sick of Miroku's flirting, and left to search for a hot spring, her excuse being Miroku couldn't peek if he was being treated. Shippo and Kirara followed, leaving Kagome and Miroku alone. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Miroku spoke. "Tell me Lady Kagome, why is it you care so much for Inuyasha?"

"Isn't it obvious? The same reason you and Sango care for him. He's our friend." Kagome answered simply.

"You know that's not what I mean Lady Kagome. And I think you do know what I'm taking about." he pressed.

"If you're saying I love him. I'm afraid you're mistaken." Miroku gave her the 'oh please' look. "Fine maybe I did love him, but I don't anymore. It's pretty clear he loves Kikyo, and with that I can cope."

"Oh, so did you take my advice and set your sights on another man? Perhaps Koga or Hojo?" Miroku continued to interrogate.

"Since when are you so interested about my love life?" Kagome snapped.

Miroku held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I didn't mean to impose." he apologized. Kagome smiled disarmingly back. She figured she might as well tell him, he had the right to know.

"Well…" she began, "if you must know I have set my sights on someone else." But it's not Koga or Hojo."

"Oh. I don't suppose I know of him?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Actually, you do." Kagome corrected him. So, she _did_ love him. Sango had been telling him accurate information after all. He decided to ferret it out of her.

"May I inquire to his name?"

Kagome blushed furiously and began to stutter. "I…I'm not sure y-you want to know." she said lamely.

"Oh, but I do. In fact, I believe I have a pretty good idea who it is already." he said in his oh-so-famous flirtatious tone, resting his right hand on her thigh. Kagome noticed he was a bit too close for comfort, and getting closer. She looked down.

"M-Miroku w-w-what are you doing?" she asked, vainly trying to cover her blush. Miroku tilted her chin back up, so she was facing him again.

"Tell me Kagome. Am I right?" Miroku moved his right hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, meeting her lips with his own. Kagome's body stiffened and her eyes widened at the contact, but slowly she loosened up. She managed to close her eyes, wrapped both her arms about his neck and kiss back. Miroku leaned further in and slipped his tongue past her lips, his mouth mimicking his body movements. Had they not been so caught up in their kiss, they might've noticed they had an audience. That person stared at the scene, mouth agape. Refusing to believe what had just been witnessed. Their audience member turned, and made a running retreat back into the forest.

**A/N: **There it is; the climatic chapter! Who was watching? Shouldn't be too hard to guess, but you may be surprised, and have it not be who you think. Only one way to find out.


	8. Together

**Review Responses**

**MysticalSpirits: **I don't think you've reviewed before. It's good to know I have another fan of this story, because I'm working really heard on it and very few people seem to be appreciating it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hayai-Hakai: **You're welcome. I like my three chapters too, which is saying something cause I usually find my writing pretty mediocre. It's probably one of the one you guessed but it might not be the first one you'd think of.

**Kogasgril142: **I'm glad you thought it was better too.

**Chapter 8: **Together

Inuyasha stopped running. He was finally out of breath. He wasn't going anywhere in particular. All he knew is he wanted to get as far away from Kagome and Miroku as possible. He had seen all. He had heard all. He wished he had missed at least one. But seeing and hearing what had transpired told him more than he had wanted to know. If he had only seen them kissing, he would've been upset, but not as much as he was currently. From what he knew, Kagome would've never loved him the way he did her, and he could deal with that. If had just heard their conversation, he would've started being nicer to Kagome, tell her how he felt. But it was not so. Kagome had loved him in the past, but now Miroku held the place in her heart which he had neglected. Alas, if only he had known! If he could look past the 'sits' and the arguments, he would've realized how strongly she felt for him. But he was as stubborn as a mule, and had only emphasized the wrong she had done him. He never noticed how kind she could be to him, or how sad it made her when he saw Kikyo. He never noticed how hard she had tried to please him, or how understanding she could be the few times he let his feelings be known to her. He punched the tree closest to him, making a deep fissure in the wood. The tree would soon break under the tension, but he saved it the trouble by hitting it again, reducing it to logs and splinters. He caught sight of a near by boulder and began attacking it relentlessly with his claws. He needed to blow off his anger, and the only way he knew how was by fighting, even if he battled an inanimate object. This wasn't his usual anger. He was angry at Kagome, he was angry at Miroku, but mostly he was angry at himself. Hot tears of rage streamed down his face. He had never shed tears before.

Kagome and Miroku however, were blissfully unaware of Inuyasha's breakdown. Miroku finally broke the kiss, knowing he and Kagome both would suffocate if it lasted any longer. Kagome's face was tinted with pink as she gasped for breath. "Whoa…" was all she could manage to say. She gave Miroku a shy smile. He pulled her in and kissed her again. He couldn't help himself. She just looked so beautiful when she smiled like that. This time Kagome responded immediately, kissing back with fervency. He depend this kiss more so than the last one, thus forcing her to fall back to the ground.

"_So this is what heaven tastes like." _Miroku said to himself. Kagome was the one to break their second kiss. Miroku smiled down at her. "You have no idea…how long I've wanted to do that." Miroku gasped, once again air deprived.

"Not as long as I have." Kagome smiled back. She was still getting over the excitement. Could you blame her? She had just received her first kiss! And it was everything she had imagined it would be. It wasn't pathetically shy, nor was it hungry or lustful which in honesty what Kagome expected. She knew how forward Miroku was, whether he really wanted a relationship or not. So she was surprisingly pleased.

Miroku was just relieved he hadn't guessed wrong. There was always as possibility she could love someone else they knew that he just hadn't taken into account. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Kagome. I love you so much."

"I love you more." she replied, jokingly sticking her tongue out at him.

Sango was returning to camp from the spring. She had enjoyed a long soak, it helped relieve her stress. She felt like she hadn't a care in the world. That is, until she came upon Inuyasha. He was lying flat on his back, tongue lolling out, and panting heavily. It looked like a tornado had ripped through here. The surrounding foliage had been reduced to mulch. _"Did he get attacked?" _Sango wondered. She rushed over to his prostate form, kneeling down by him and checking for injuries. "Inuyasha, wha-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "She's gone. Forever lost to me."

Sango stared at him, perplexed. "Who's gone? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. "She's in love with Miroku. And Miroku loves her too. I saw them."

I can understand that you're upset Inuyasha, but that's no reason to take it out on Mother Nature." Sango pointed out.

"She loved me. She actually loved me. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Kagome loved me." Inuyasha continued, closing his eyes in silent agony.

"I know." Sango confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought it would be better for you to find out on your own." Sango answered lamely, yet truthfully.

"Well thanks. Now I've lost Kagome and you've lost Miroku. For good." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Sango apologized. "If I had known it was going to turn out like this I would've approached things differently.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha apparently was reverting from sad to normal. "Let's just get back to camp." They returned to the clearing and found Kagome snuggled up together, asleep. "Feh. Humans." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Aw come on. Even _you_ have to admit it's kind of cute." Sango replied.

"Just try and make me!" Inuyasha challenged. "I'm going to bed." Inuyasha informed her, leaping up into a tree, which he always seemed to find more comfortable than the soft ground. "You should to."

Sango didn't bother responding. She looked at the couple asleep together in Kagome's sleeping bag. The funny thing was, it didn't hurt her to see them like this. _"Maybe it _is_ better for them to be together." _ Sango thought. _"Looks like you beat me Kagome. Oh well, like I said, maybe it is best this way."_

**A/N: **Before you all review me telling me how poor this chapter is, believe me, I know. It doesn't run well, but I needed to keep switching settings to get over 1,000 words. I also know Inuyasha and Sango are a bit out of character, but since I usually write Sango as the touchy emotional one, I thought it might be fun to reverse her usual reaction with Inuyasha's. It might be a while before I update again. I think I've just hit a writer's block.


	9. Too Late For Us

**Review Responses**

**Shy Romantic: **I'm glad you like it. I like Kagome and Miroku too; I think they go together well.

**Shadow Kitsune 67**: I know! I love Miroku and Kagome fics to death, so that's why I'm writing one, and plan to write more in the future. They're my favorite pair. :-D

**Oceanicca: **I'm glad to know another person is enjoying it. Inuyasha is going to face a lot of disappointment in this fic, so be prepared.

**Shesshies Personal Priestess: **I didn't like it so much, but I think it didn't run very well. I probably will contact you in the future because I run low on ideas quickly.

**Chapter 9: **Too Late For Us

Miroku awoke in mid-morning, surprisingly enough the first one to rise from sleep. He was going to get up and maybe start breakfast, but he decided her preferred the position he was in. He tightened his hold on Kagome. He'd let someone else make breakfast, he was the one who usually did it anyway. He closed his eyes again, but quickly reopened again when he noticed Sango. _"Shit!" _he thought. _"Did she see us? What about Inuyasha?" _As if on cue, Inuyasha descended from his tree limb and landed right in front of Miroku.

"Good morning Miroku. Have fun with Kagome last night?" the angry demon sneered.

Miroku stared wide-eyed in horror. He immediately let go of Kagome. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Miroku promised frantically.

"Spare me your lies. I saw you two swapping spit last night. I think it's only fair to warn you; I will make everyday of your life from here on in a living hell." he threatened.

At this point Kagome woke up as well. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Good morning stud." she greeted Miroku, pulling him in by the collar for a kiss good morning. Obviously, Inuyasha wasn't too pleased by this at all. He made his presence known by emitting a low growl.

Kagome however, wasn't intimidated. "Good morning to you too Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" she asked nonchalantly.

Inuyasha continued growling and flexed his claws. Kagome didn't mind. Her next sentence was just as impudent. "What's the matter Inuyasha? You seem angry this morning."

"Damn right I'm angry! What do you think you're doing? Acting all lovey-dovey with this pervert?" Inuyasha asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome inquired curiously, cocking and eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I do. I don't like it."

"Well that's just too damn bad. Miroku and I are in love, no matter how much it displeases you. I don't see why it should make you angry though." Kagome replied with a trace of triumphant laughter in her voice. She rolled up her sleeping bad and threw it in her pack. By this time, Sango and Shippo were awake as well. "What do you say we get on the move? If we don't buck up, Naraku might be able to gain himself an edge on us." Kagome pointed out. She made a move to pick up her bag, but Miroku beat her too it.

"Allow me to carry your haversack Lady Kagome. It must be tiring having to lug this pack around every day." Miroku offered.

"Thanks." Kagome responded gratefully.

Today's trek was the same as any other, save for a small change in the marching order. Today, instead of being in the lead as usual, Inuyasha lagged behind, slouched and with his ears flattened against his head. He pulled off the 'pathetic lost puppy outside in a September rain" look very well. He picked up his pace so he was even with Kagome. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" Inuyasha asked. "Alone?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"What's up?" Sango asked the two, noticing they had stopped.

"Nothing important. You and Miroku just keep going. We'll catch up." Inuyasha assured her.

"Okay." Sango and Miroku kept moving. Inuyasha waited until they were both long out of earshot.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I want to talk to you about you and Miroku. Are you two really together now?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Yep! Couldn't be happier!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Why?"

"Well, there is something I really ought to tell you. Something I've kept to myself for way too long." Inuyasha began. "We've known each other for a really long time. And I know we didn't really get off on the right foot, but we've gotten to be pretty good friends. And after all this time I realized something I was afraid to admit to myself. I realized I love you. I know I haven't been appreciative of you, and that I am often more harsh than I mean to be. But if you are willing to give me one more chance, I promise that I can make you as happy as you make me."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "You don't love me Inuyasha. You don't love me anymore than you did when we first met. You love Kikyo. You may think you love me, but it's only because I resemble her. Deep in your heart I know that you don't love me as anything more than a friend."

"I do!" Inuyasha protested, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "And don't you ever tell me otherwise!"

"I have no reason to believe you." Kagome pointed out.

"Then I'll give you one." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Further on, Miroku and Sango were wondering what they could be talking about. "Are you sure leaving those two together was wise Houshi-sama?" Sango questioned him. "I imagine he is pretty angry at Kagome. I mean, she is with you now, correct?"

"Yes." Miroku replied sullenly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sango laughed. "You're in love. Besides, you two look really cute together. I saw you last night when you were asleep."

"You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah." Sango answered. "Say you don't suppose Inuyasha is confessing his love for her do you?"

"I doubt it. The only reason he didn't tell her before is because he was afraid of rejection. Now he is sure to receive rejection. That would only give him one more reason to keep quiet." Miroku figured reasonably.

"Perhaps, but Inuyasha was never exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Besides, maybe he is realizing what he had now that she's gone." Sango countered.

"If he has any head about him at all he will do neither." Miroku concluded.

Inuyasha however, must've not had any head about him, because he was confessing in the most drastic way he could think of. He was in for disappointment though, because after getting over the initial shock Kagome forced him off her and struck him soundly across the face. "How dare you?" Kagome yelled. "I have half a mind to tell Miroku about that! I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's too late for us. I've given you more than enough chances. I waited patiently for you to accept Kikyo's death, but time after time you proved that you weren't ready to take that. You've made your choice Inuyasha, and now you'll have to cope with it!" Kagome shouted in rage. "Let's catch up with Miroku and Sango. They're probably wondering where we are." Kagome stomped off briskly, and Inuyasha obediently followed. If Kagome had cared to turn around, she would've seen twin streams running down Inuyasha's face.


	10. Mano A Mano

**Review Responses**

**MysitcalSpirits: **I think you have reviewed, if not on this story definitely on another one of mine. I love Miroku/Kagome stories too. It's good to know I'm not the only one who thinks that couple rocks balls. It's good to know there are people out there who like this one especially. You should read _En Famille_ by April May. In my opinion that's the best Miroku/Kagome fic to ever exist ever in the history of time. And don't worry, Inuyasha will be trying extra hard to get Kagome back, so be prepared.

**Shesshies Personal Priestess: **Fell free to e-mail me! I'm always happy to help out my fellow authors with ideas, especially if it's a coupling I really like, such as Sango/Miroku or Kagome/Miroku. I'll be sure to read your story right after I finish this chapter to make sure I can be of as much help as possible! I'm glad you understand Inuyasha's motives. We all know he loves her, but hey, life's tough, right?

**Hayai-Hakai: **I think Inuyasha deserves it. He really doesn't give Kagome enough credit.

**TamiaEternity: **What did you expect? Inuyasha is a rude guy!

**Kogasgirl142: **Glad you think it's cute. I try hard to try and write for the enjoyment of girls especially (I mean, they seem to be into this stuff a lot more than most guys) but I usually don't know how well I'm doing since I have nothing to check up on. Save for reviewers like you! So I thank you

**Chapter 10: **Mano-a-Mano

By the time Inuyasha met back up with Miroku and Sango, he had wiped away the tears, but his eyes were still a little puffy and his cheeks were still a light shade of red. Shippo, being the observant fellow he was, noticed this first. "Inuyasha, why is your face red? Have you been crying?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Go away!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Let's just keep going." The rest of the day was slightly uneventful, save for a battle with a serpent demon which was fairly weak. A nice cup of ramen at dinner time was able to take Inuyasha's mind off his troubles for a little while. As the group prepared to retire for the evening, Kagome and Sango noticed Kikyo's soul skimmers floating above the ground about 15 meters away.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said, pointing at the soul collecting demons. "Kikyo is over there. Aren't you going to go see her?"

"Nah. I can live one night without seeing her." Inuyasha responded.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. He wasn't going to see Kikyo? Why not? He always did every time she was around. "Are you sure? I won't get mad or anything, I promise." Kagome held up her right hand in swear.

"I know."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag. A short while after Kikyo's soul catchers vanished from sight, Miroku stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. Care to join me Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You don't want to be stuck alone with me right now monk, trust me." Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku's expression turned cold. "Allow me to rephrase that. Come, now." When Inuyasha refused to budge, Inuyasha grabbed him by his ear, which he knew was a spot sensitive to pain as well as sounds.

"Ow leggo! Inuyasha protested.

"All in good time my canine companion." Miroku promised him. After they were far enough away from the girls and Shippo to talk without being eavesdropped on, Miroku released Inuyasha's ear. "I need to speak with you Inuyasha. I thought now would be a good time to have a little talk, you know, _mano-a-mano_"

"You didn't need to pull my lug off to do that!" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh, cry me a river." Miroku replied, rolling his eyes. "Let me get straight to the point. Kagome doesn't love you anymore. No matter what you do, you will not have her."

"Feh, don't remind me. You pulled me by the ear to tell me _that_? You are truly and idiot Miroku." Inuyasha griped.

"You're the idiot for thinking you could resurface Kagome's feelings by refusing to go see Lady Kikyo." Miroku countered.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like meeting with Kikyo tonight." Inuyasha huffed, with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Don't give me that Inuyasha." Miroku said with steely resolve.

"Fine, maybe I was trying to get on Kagome's good side! What's that to you? You have no right to stop me."

"Oh, I disagree Inuyasha. She's with me now. I have every right to stop you." Miroku frowned.

"Then just try and stop me!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Not now. I feel it fair to give you warning. I can't blame you much for wanting Kagome back so bad." Miroku admitted. "But pull a stunt and I will stop you."

"Feh. What a pointless conversation." Inuyasha snorted as he turned and made his way back to camp.

Kagome looked out into the woods. "They've been gone a while. I hope they didn't kill each other."

"I concur." Sango agreed. "I bet you love all this don't you? This makes what, four guys lined up for you?"

"What do you mean? I can't stand this!" Kagome objected. "I mean, it's very flattering of course but I don't want to be the cause of any disagreement."

"What garbage. You may put on that perfect little girl act, hell you may even mean it. But somewhere in your mind you know you like it." Sango remarked somewhat snidely.

"Maybe I do. But help yourself to anyone of them if you like." Kagome replied.

"Even Miroku?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not Miroku. But Hojo, Koga, maybe even Inuyasha would be thrilled to have a chance with you." Kagome complimented her.

Sango sighed. "Not interested I'm afraid."

"You're still in love with Miroku huh?" Kagome asked out of concern.

"Yeah." Sango confessed. "Perhaps to much for my own good. But I guess it would make sense that he would want to be with you. I mean come on, who doesn't?" Kagome began to feel a bit of shame. "But if I can't have him, I would rather he be with my best friend than anybody else."

Now Kagome felt down right guilty. Not only had Sango loved him first, Kagome had several different guys competing for her heart, while Sango only had one that she alas, had no interest in. And even in spite of all this, Sango still thought of her as her best friend. "You're way too nice to me Sango. Miroku was in love with you, but I snatched him right out from under your nose, when I have three other guys fighting over me no less. And you still consider me your best friend."

"Of course. You didn't know that you two would fall in love when you saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Besides, like I said you and Miroku are my best friends. You both deserve to be happy. And if you make each other happy, so be it." Sango reasoned.

"Your much too kind to me as well." Miroku said. Nether Kagome or Sango and noticed Miroku sneaking up behind them. He hugged Sango around the waist and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Sango blushed a deep crimson, but tried to shrug it off. He turned his attention to his Kagome. "Shall we retire?"

Kagome tried to make as much room in her sleeping bag as possible. "Room enough for two. Care to join me?" Kagome coaxed. She needen't ask twice.


	11. Back to the Future

**A/N: **Here's a treat for all you fluff lovers out there. I wrote this at 1:30 at night, central daylight savings time, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Review Responses**

**Taint3dROs3: **Don't feel sorry for Inuyasha. He can be a real son of a bitch sometimes, and in my opinion doesn't deserve that much sympathy.

**KIRA: **Thank you. I wouldn't say it's the best ever, but I think it's my second best story so far next to _Jealousy_. I will keep going; I won't stop till I run dry on ideas.

**Mystical Spirits: **I updated as fast as I could, just for you! ;)

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Here's some advice. Don't. Inuyasha deserved it.

**Kogasgirl142: **I'm glad you think so. I tried to make this chapter kind of cute too.

**Hayai-Hakai: **I don't know if Inuyasha and Miroku will tussle but they might. Don't worry about Sango, she'll sort things out. She's one of my favorite characters, so I wouldn't want to make her miserable.

**Chapter 11: **Back to the Future

"Miroku." Kagome whispered, gently shaking the sleeping monk. "Wake up."

"I don't want to go to school today ma…" Miroku complained.

Kagome didn't know how Miroku knew what a school was, or why he said 'ma', his mother had supposedly died giving birth to him, but she persisted. "Miroku, it's me Kagome. Please get up."

"What is it? I hope it's important; I was having the most wonderful dream. You were there you know." Miroku grinned with a wink. Kagome's face flushed but she did her best to ignore it. "So, tell me what ails you. Do you have a problem that only I can help you with?"

"You wish Miroku. I just wanted to ask you something." Kagome explained.

"Well here I am, ask away." Miroku offered.

"I was going to go back to my time, I have a test in a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Kagome asked.

"My I inquire as to why you chose to tell me about it in the dead of night?" Miroku replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to avoid an argument with Inuyasha. I can't help but fell guilty when I have to resort to the word." Kagome summarized.

"Why do you want me to come?" Miroku had been wondering about this.

Kagome paused for a moment. She wanted to come for a reason, but she daren't tell him what it was, at least not yet. "I'll need someone to keep Inuyasha off my back if he comes to get me. He'll be ticked more than usual since I left without telling him."

Miroku stroked his chin, thinking about it. "How will I get there? We don't even know if the well will take me to your time."

"Please?" Kagome pleaded. "We don't know until we try!"

"I suppose you're right. Besides I would like to meet your family and perhaps experience the night life of your time. Inuyasha has related the most wondrous things."

Kagome grinned inwardly. She immediately set to waking Kirara and convincing the cat demon to take her and Miroku to well (not without promising to bring back cat treats of course) and in no time they were ready to go to the future. Kagome held out her hand and Miroku took it. "Ready?" she asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Miroku answered.

"Just close your eyes and jump. Try not to think about it." Kagome advised.

Miroku did as he was told and shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for his hard impact with the dirt. But it never came. Miroku felt a warmth envelop him and couldn't help but take a peek. He gazed at the fascinating blue glow of the time slip as they passed through. _"What sorcery is this?" _Miroku thought. He and Kagome both landed on their feet, but now five hundred or so years in the future. "What do you know? It worked!" Miroku exclaimed.

"It did!" Kagome was thrilled. She didn't think anyone but Inuyasha and she could time-travel. Apparently she was wrong. Miroku's stomach suddenly began to churn and his face gained a bit of a green color. This didn't escape Kagome's notice. "You feel okay?" Miroku shook his head. "Not surprised. I felt a little nauseated the first time I went through the well. I have some anti-acids in my house, they'll help."

"What the bloody hell is an anti-acid?" Miroku wondered out loud.

Kagome grinned and held her forehead. "Miroku I have a lot to explain to you." After giving Miroku some Rolaids, Kagome and Miroku made their way to her bedroom, taking care as not to wake any of the other residents of the shrine. "I'll try to explain the basics of my time to you tomorrow. You can also meet my mom, my grandfather and my brother."

"Brother?" Miroku questioned, worry evident in his tone. "You never told me you had a brother Kagome."

Kagome could hear his fear and silently laughed to herself. "Don't worry about him. He's my _younger _brother."

Miroku let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank Buddha. I'd hate to have someone after my blood just because I love you." This sparked yet another thought in Miroku's mind. "What about your father?"

"He died a long time ago." Kagome choked out, feeling the tears coming on. "I was just a little girl. I barely even remember what he looked like."

Miroku could feel his heart break as a few stray tears ran down Kagome's face. He figured Inuyasha must've had incredible emotional endurance, making Kagome cry as often had he did. Miroku pulled her into a comforting embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"It's fine." Kagome assured him, quickly recovering. "You wouldn't have known. You know I can be a little too sensitive sometimes."

"Crying over a lost loved one is in no way being too sensitive." Miroku responded somewhat sternly.

"It's been nine years since he died. I should be over it by now. I am somewhat weak when it comes to emotions."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. And like I said, crying over the death of your father isn't a sign of weakness." Miroku tried to convince her. "It is a sign of strength. It shows that you care about those close to you and that you aren't afraid to let others know. I know that I'd cry if I ever, God forbid; lost you."

Kagome hugged back tighter. "I love you so much Miroku. More than you could ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Miroku disagreed jokingly, once again lightening the mood. "But I'm rather tired. What do you say we catch some proverbial z's?"

"Good idea." Kagome admitted flopping down on her bed and pulling the blankets over her, not bothering to change into pajamas.

"So do you want me to sleep on the floor or what?" Miroku asked.

"You can join me in the bed if you like." Kagome offered. Miroku's face lit up.

"Really?" he said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Sure, just try don't let that one-track mind of yours get carried away." Kagome warned him "I'm too tired to do anything but sleep anyhow."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Miroku replied feigning shock and offense, despite the fact he had dreamed about that very subject more than once.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs take flight." Kagome yawned. She gave Miroku a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight to you to, love. May all your dreams be pleasant." Miroku said, wrapping his arms around Kagome. She couldn't hear him though. She was already fast asleep.


	12. Say Hello to 2005

**A/N: **So few reviews for chapter 11. This chapter is a long one so I hope I get more feed back for this one, but for those of you who did review, you'll always get your due.

**Review Responses**

**Hayai-Hakai: **Glad you like. I thought putting Miroku in the future would be fun so hear ya go!

**Shintaru: **I updated as soon as I could just for you;)! As for being my biggest fan, there are already two people who have claimed that spot, but you're so enthusiastic! I can't just say you can't be my biggest fan. I guess there always room for more! Thanks so much for your complimentative and enthusiastic review! You really know how to appreciate a good, wholesome Kagome/Miroku fiction!

**Kogasgirl142: **I don't even know what media miner is. I'm guessing it's another site but I don't have my stories on it. Tell me about it, and I might put it there if you like.

**Chapter 12: **Say Hello to 2005

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome cheerily greeted her family as she came down for breakfast.

"Kagome!" her mother exclaimed. "Welcome. We didn't know you had returned."

"I know. I didn't come back until late last night." she explained.

"Sis! Did you bring back Inuyasha this time? Didja, didja, didja?" Sota asked excitedly.

"No. But this time I actually brought back a different friend from the feudal era. This is Lord Miroku." Kagome introduced Miroku as he entered the room.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Miroku." Kagome's grandfather greeted him. "Kagome has often told us of the monk from feudal times. Judging by your garb I'd say you are that monk."

"You are a perceptive fellow Grandfather Higurashi. Kagome tells me you are a priest yourself." Miroku said as he shook his hand.

"Indeed. Spiritual powers are hereditary through the Higurashi bloodline." Kagome's grandfather told him.

"I see. And you," he began, turning to Kagome's mother. "Must be Kagome's mother."

"You are right. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Monk." Kagome's mother introduced herself.

"Nay, the pleasure is mine. You have a very talented daughter. And I can see where she gets her beauty." Miroku complimented her with a wink.

"_Oh God." _Kagome thought. _"Please tell me he's not hitting on my mother." _

Much to Kagome's relief Miroku halted his flattery and shifted his attention to Sota. "Are you Kagome's brother?" he asked the young boy.

"Yup! My name is Sota! Kagome talks about you often Miroku. Sis says you are a pervert." Sota said, unaware of his bluntness and the embarrassment he was causing his sister.

Miroku however shrugged it off and replied with a sheepish smile. "Yeah I'm working on that."

"Are you a friend of Inuyasha's?" Sota immediately created his bombardment of questions.

"Yes."

"Has he ever mentioned me?"

"If you're the 'bratty little brother' he talks of, yes."

"Are you a demon?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I'm just a normal person, but I do have some skills that you wouldn't see in most people."

"Wait a minute. You aren't Kagome's new boyfriend are you?" Sota asked.

"Excuse me?" Miroku was puzzled.

"Last time Kagome came home she said she had a new boyfriend. Are you him?" Sota continued.

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by the word 'boyfriend'." Miroku explained.

"How can you not know what boyfriend means! I'm just a kid and I know that!" Sota said exasperatedly.

"Now Sota." Kagome's mother cut in. "Miroku is from five hundred years in the past. You can't expect him to know modern slang. Have some breakfast Miroku. I'm sure Kagome can explain things like that to you later."

Miroku accepted the offer but look warily at the spread in from of him. He had never seen any of these foods before, but he always enjoyed the food Kagome made, and where else would she learn how to cook but from her mother? By the time breakfast was finished, Kagome had explained, cars, shopping malls and skyscrapers to Miroku. Sota was beginning on television and video games. "You put a disc into the black box and then you can use a remote control to move the characters on screen as you please!"

"Um…okay." Miroku replied. He didn't really understand how it worked, but he was sure once he was shown the actual device he would get the hang of it.

Kagome sprang up from the table. "Thank you for breakfast mom. What do you say we go get you some modern clothes Miroku?" she asked. "I could show you that shopping mall I mentioned."

"Certainly. I would want to embarrass you by looking as odd as I do to others in this time." Miroku replied.

"Great! I'll get showered and changed and then we can go." Kagome said.

"I'll show you video games! You any good at Bushido Blade?" Sota wondered out loud.

"We won't know until I try I guess." Miroku figured.

"Great! Let's go!"

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome had showered and dressed in civilian clothes. Miroku had just beaten Sota in their third round of Bushido Blade II. He seemed to be a natural at Playstation 2. "No way!" Sota complained. "No one beats me three games in a row! Are you sure you've never played before?" Miroku however, wasn't paying attention.

"Wow. You look beautiful Kagome." Miroku said, noting how short her shorts really were.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed. We can play some more when I get back if you like." Miroku told Sota.

"You bet! I'm not letting you beat me without a rematch!" Sota declared. Kagome and Miroku borrowed a credit card from Kagome's grandpa and set off to the mall.

Miroku gazed with wonder at the tall buildings and brilliant neon signs of Tokyo. He expected Kagome's time to be different, but what he saw was nothing that he would've expected. "This land of yours is truly amazing Lady Kagome. What's that? A demon?" he asked pointing to the sky. Kagome noticed he was referring to an airplane.

"That's called an airplane. It allows people to travel great distances in very short amounts of time. It's a machine, not a beast." Kagome explained as best as she could.

"Does it go faster than these 'cars'?" Miroku asked.

"Much faster." Kagome responded. Miroku was amazed. He didn't think it was possible to go faster than these strange contraptions Kagome called cars.

"Yo, Kagome!" Kagome and Miroku turned around to see Hojo riding toward them on his bicycle. "It's good to see you again? What disease did you have this time?" he asked.

"Measles." Kagome lied, being ready for this question.

"Feeling better I suppose?"

"Yes very." Kagome told him.

"That's wonderful. Who is you friend?" Hojo continued.

"Oh. How rude of me not to make introductions. Miroku, this is Hojo. Hojo, this is my _boyfriend_ Miroku." Kagome said, making sure to put plenty of emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

Hojo looked at Miroku uneasily and took a step back. "You never told me you had a boyfriend Kagome." Hojo said nervously, hoping this guy didn't have any jealousy towards him.

"So you are Hojo, huh? Kagome has mentioned you before. It's nice to meet you. Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine." Miroku greeted him, holding out his hand.

Hojo took his hand and shook it. "Likewise. I didn't know Kagome had a boyfriend. If I had I wouldn't have asked her out all those times. Please except my sorry." Hojo apologized.

"No hard feelings pal. I can understand why you would be after Kagome." Miroku forgave him giving him a friendly clap on the back. "Kagome and I are going to do some shopping at the mall. Would you care to come with?"

"Depends, what are you going to be shopping for?" Hojo asked.

"For one we're going to find me some casual clothes. I imagine I look awfully foolish in my priest's robes." Miroku answered. "Anything else you plan on looking for Kagome?"

"I don't know. I thought I might get that new album by Fall Out Boy." Kagome shrugged.

"Sure I'll come along. I haven't anything better to do I suppose." Hojo agreed.

On the rest of the way to the mall, Hojo and Miroku seemed to be having a pretty good conversation. Kagome was proud of how well Miroku had handled the situation. If Inuyasha was there, Miroku probably would've been sliced to ribbons in mere seconds. Not only was Miroku polite about it, but he actually seemed to relate pretty well to Hojo. They even looked somewhat alike. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that they just might be related. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Hojo. "What was that?" she asked Hojo who had obviously addressed her about something.

"I asked you if you agreed or not." Hojo repeated.

"Yeah, I do." Kagome said, though she had no idea what the two boys had been talking about. After a few more minutes of casual small talk they reached the mall. "Let's get you some civilian clothes Miroku. This might take a little while; I hope you don't mind Hojo."

"Not at all. I should probably get a new jacket for this fall any who." Hojo said, since autumn was fast approaching, only a month away. Kagome decided the first place they would look would be Old Navy. They bought Miroku several pairs of cargo pants and shorts, and two or three shirts. Next the three decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court. Hojo decided to introduce Miroku to the best food to ever be dreamt up. Poutine. (**A/N: **For those of you who don't know, poutine is a Canadian dish. It is a big platter of French fries topped with gravy and melted cheese. It's delicious. It makes me wish I still lived there.)

"Hey! Kagome, Hojo! Over here!" Over at a table were Kagome's three friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Hojo, Kagome, and Miroku went over to their table and took a seat. "Wow Kagome, we haven't seen you in ages! Feeling better?"

"Much." Kagome said.

"Who's the hunk?" Eri asked.

"This is Miroku. He's my boyfriend." Kagome replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three lovely girls." Miroku greeted, giving them a courtly bow and resisting the urge to ask one of them to bear his child or grab any backside. Kagome had told him not to grope anybody, and he was smart enough to know that Kagome wouldn't stand for him asking

Eri and Yuka shot each other a look. "Kagome?" Yuka asked. "Can we talk to you for a second? Over there?" They didn't wait for an answer as they seized Kagome by the arms and dragged her over to where Miroku and the others would be out of hearing range. "Kagome!" Yuka complained. "Didn't we tell you to dump that jealous, violent, dirty, cheating boyfriend? You can do better! We know you can!" Yuka encouraged her.

"I know. You two were absolutely right. I dumped my old boyfriend. Miroku is new. Does he look like the jealous, violent, type to you? Look how well he gets along with Hojo!" Kagome pointed out.

"Good point." Eri admitted. "I'm glad you've found someone who can treat you right. He does treat you right, doesn't he?" she added after a moments pause.

"He treats me better than I deserve! He is so sweet! He's also really nice to everybody. He has a really sick mind, but he's been getting better since we started going out."

That was good enough for Eri and Yuka. They returned to the table where Ayumi was giving Miroku her boyfriend test. "Okay, last question. How old are you?"

"He's nineteen." Hojo answered for him, for he head learned so on the way to the mall.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be going out with Kagome? She's only fifteen you know." Eri informed him, cocking and eyebrow at Miroku inquisitively.

"I know, but I love her. I don't think age should have to get in the way if we love each other." Miroku explained.

"So true." Ayumi agreed.

I'd love to stay longer and chat guys, but Miroku and I are going to leave. I'll talk to you later alright?" Kagome said as she finished her lunch.

"Okay, catch you two lovebirds later." Yuka giggled. Miroku wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately as they left.

"I think those two are kind of cute together." Ayumi remarked. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Yuka and Eri agreed simultaneously. "But what about you Hojo? You sad Kagome already has a guy?"

"A little." he responded. "But Miroku is a good guy and I have the feeling he'll be good to her. If he makes her happy I guess that's good enough for me."

**A/N: **Wow. Long chapter, almost 2,000 words, twice as long as I usually make them. I know I might've made Hojo a little too okay with Kagome being involved with Miroku, but come on. I mean he's like the ultimate Mr. Nice Guy. I read a lot of stories where Hojo and Inuyasha get into a fight, and that's so not Hojo. He's not exactly the violent type and besides, you can tell he really likes Kagome a lot and wants her to be happy. He's also my favorite character from the present in the anime/manga so I would like to make him a good guy.


	13. Big Fight

**Review Responses**

**Hayai-Hakai: **I know! In so many fictions Hojo gets into a fight or does something really shit-headed. So not Hojo. You're starting college huh? Big man. Me and my bro or leaving for Vermont tomorrow because he's going to college there, so it may be a while until I update.

**Kogasgirl142: **Does that mean you want a graphic lemon? I hate to disappoint you, but I don't do lemons and I don't even know what the bloody hell a lime is. I'm sure if I tried one they'd suck anyways. I may be a sick bastard, but hey, everyone's got limits right?

**SesshiesPersonalPriestess: **Thanks. I wasn't really going for cuteness on that chapter, but I'll take what I can get. And post that fic! I won't be any help if I don't know what it's about!

**Chapter 13: **Big Fight

Inuyasha woke up and stretched as he yawned. "Good morning." he tiredly greeted anyone else who might be awake. However he saw nobody astir. He could ask Kagome what time it is, but where was Kagome? "Kagome? Kagooome!" Inuyasha called out. He got no response. "Where is that damned woman?"

Sango rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Inuyasha's yell for Kagome as made her stir. "What's the problem? What are you yelling for?" Sango asked groggily.

"Kagome isn't around. Neither is Miroku for that matter." Inuyasha answered, still looking about for Kagome.

"_Uh-oh." _Sango thought, as vivid, disturbing images came to her mind. "Say Inuyasha…you don't think they could be…you know…"

"No I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"You know…" Sango continued. "off somewhere…together?"

Inuyasha was staring at her as if she was speaking some bizarre alien language. After a moment though, what Sango was getting at began to sink in. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "If he did anything to her, I swear today will be a dark day for Miroku!" Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed, hopping onto Inuyasha's head. "Look what I found." Shippo held a note in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha snatched the note and read it. It read:

_Dear Sango,_

_I hope you find this before anyone else does. Miroku and I have gone to my time for a few days for an upcoming test I have. We should be back by Thursday evening or Friday morning if things go as planned. And don't tell Inuyasha Miroku came. Try and think up some excuse, I wouldn't want him to get any ideas._

Inuyasha angrily tore the note in two. "Damn it! Why couldn't she tell me, huh? What kind of ideas would I get from her taking Miroku?"

"I dunno. Maybe the one you had not 60 seconds ago?" Sango drawled sarcastically.

"Feh! Whatever. Let's head back to the village. She needs to take on of her tests, huh? She needs the monk around too? I don't think so!" Inuyasha said. "Let's go!" Inuyasha took off in a run in the direction of Kaede's village as Sango hopped on Kirara.

Back in the present however, Kagome was quite enjoying having 'the monk' around. She kissed him on their way back. "What was that for?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"For being so well-behaved!" Kagome said, trying not to sound like she was speaking to a child. "You weren't angry at Hojo, you liked my friends, you let me buy you modern clothes without protest, and you didn't grope or ask anybody to bear your child!" Kagome remarked. "Inuyasha would've acted exactly opposite to how you did. He always gets angry at Hojo, he can't stand my friends and he thinks modern clothes look stupid."

"They do. But whatever makes you happy you know?" Miroku replied, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "You didn't really think I'd ask anyone to bear my child with you standing right there did you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess not, but old habits really do die hard."

"True." Miroku admitted. "I might've been tempted to grope someone if you hadn't told be about those sexual misconduct laws of this time. Aside from that, I daresay I am adapting quite well to this time."

"Totally." Kagome agreed as they approached the shrine. "You're a lot more fun to have around than Inuyasha."

"Is that so?" a voice said. The pair looked up to see Inuyasha perched in a tree branch right above them. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I'm taking you back home. Both of you."

"Just try and make us why don't you!" Kagome shouted back at him.

Inuyasha was taken aback. Kagome had never stood up to him before. She usually went for the guilt trip method, but that never worked. Maybe she had recognized the pattern. Inuyasha quickly regained his composure and retaliated. "I think I will." Inuyasha descended from his perch and hefted Kagome over his shoulder.

"Put me down you oaf!" Kagome yelled, pounding him on the back with both her fists.

"Just try and make me why don't you?" Inuyasha taunted, mocking Kagome's voice. He was also unknowingly bringing a terrible wrath down upon his head.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was sent crashing to the floor, by Kagome's command. "Now you listen to me dog boy! Miroku and I will come back to the feudal time when we damn-well please! You will go back to the well, return to the past, wait like a good boy and be thankful I'm not leaving you to search for the shards all on your own!"

Inuyasha, not wanting to get sat again dejectedly crawled back to the well. Miroku could do nothing but stare at Kagome in wonder and amazement. "Wow Kagome. That was pretty authoritative. Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"No." she replied. "I've been a really nice girl for a really long time. I've put up with his insults, and attitude! I'm sick of being nice to him! He can just rot in hell with that dead bitch Kikyo for all I care!"

"Kagome surely you don't really mean that."

"Like hell I don't! I'm not some slave girl that he can just order about as he likes! He just doesn't seem to realize that I don't have to keep jumping back on forth through time. Stupid bastard. I was having such a great day and then he had to come and ruin it like this!" Kagome griped.

Saying Miroku was shocked would be an understatement. Was this really his sweet, innocent Kagome? He had never seen her this angry before, and she almost never swore. "I agree that he doesn't appreciate you nearly enough, but he has good sides too. He's very strong and protects you, and he can be kind when the mood drives him."

"I don't care. I hate him." Kagome said her anger quickly turning into sadness at hot tears of rage began to overflow her eyes and run down her face.

Miroku pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back. Kagome hugged back and held on like she would never let go. "Please don't cry Kagome. It makes me sad. I know that deep down Inuyasha loves you just as much as Shippo, Sango or I do. He just isn't very good at expressing it because the thinks signs of emotion are a weakness. Please try to forgive him, even though he doesn't deserve it. I'm sure I speak for Sango and Shippo as well when I say I will always be there for you when Inuyasha's obstinacy pushes you too far."

"I know." Kagome sobbed into his robes.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Miroku offered as he hugged her tighter.

"Just don't let go for a little while."

**A/N:** Yeah, Inuyasha screws himself over again. He's quite asshole-ish in this story. Also for those of you who read _College Life_ I won't be continuing that until this is over, unless I get a really good idea. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.


	14. Tricks of the Trade and Tragic Treachery

**A/N: **Hello all my loyal fans! I know I took my time in getting this chapter up but I have an excuse. From last Wednesday to Sunday I was going with my bro to his college to help him get the set-up at Vermont. I also went through Canada on the way back. That's right; I got to see my homeland again! Ever wonder why I use metrics and occasionally some very English-sounding terms? Well those are my Canadian roots sticking out. In addition, school just started and this is my junior year, the most intense one academically so I'll have a lot less free time than usual. I'll still update whenever I can though.

**Review Responses**

**Shadow Kitsune67: **I know! Isn't Miroku/Kagome the best?

**ShyRomantic: **Of course there's more! Ending it there would suck.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **I'm glad you're happy. And it totally was his fault. Good for you.

**Aaya-chan: **I'm glad you're always up for something different.

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium: **Here's your chance!

**Chapter 14: **Tricks of the Trade and Tragic Treachery

Miroku had by this time managed to help Kagome forget about her and Inuyasha's 'frank exchange of ideas'. He had suggested they watch a DVD, a concept which he didn't fully understand, but he remembered Sota mentioning them when he brought up 'telly-vision'. Kagome had been immensely enjoying Donnie Darko until she fell asleep in Miroku's arms. Miroku didn't understand the story at all, but he figured it was another thing about the future he didn't quite get. As the ending credits began, Miroku gave Kagome a tiny shake. "Kagome? Wake up sleeping beauty." Miroku coaxed. He got no response. "It's over my love. Did I lose you somewhere back there?" Still nothing. "You're not fooling me Kagome. I know you are awake."

Kagome groaned. "No I'm not. I'm fast asleep." she protested.

"Then how will we get you to bed?" Miroku asked.

"That's for you to find out. I can't think while I'm asleep." Kagome brought to Miroku's attention.

"Well, I suppose I _could_ carry you, since there's obviously no chance of waking you." Miroku joked.

"Looks like there's no other option." Kagome agreed, leaning up a bit to give him a soft kiss on his lower cheek. "I love you."

"I know." Miroku told her as he lifted her. "But this better have some sort of huge payoff."

"All in good time, I promise." she assured him. "Just don't drop me."

"What did you eat for breakfast? Cement?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up you weakling." Kagome snapped. "I weigh at least forty kilos less (eighty-eight pounds US) than you."

"Forty kilos of pure muscle!" Miroku objected.

"Maybe so, but your legs support your own body weight. You should be able to carry me." Kagome pointed out.

Miroku dropped her on her bed. "I can, but that doesn't mean I got to like it."

"Well maybe, you've just earned yourself a reward." Kagome pulled him down on top of her and gave him a rough kiss, one that promised to lead to something more.

Back in the feudal era, peace was reigning. In fact it was reining so hard that… "I'm bored!" Inuyasha complained. "We haven't fought a demon or anything for days!"

"I know." Sango agreed. "And it's extra boring without Miroku around. He can make any situation a comedic scene."

"Yeah, he is pretty hilarious letting you knock him about like a rag doll. But he's gone. And I can't even yell at Kagome since she's gone too." Inuyasha grinned ruefully. "We're pretty pathetic huh? Pining over two people we know are long gone."

"I know. Kagome always gets the good ones!" Sango griped.

"Hey! I resent that!" Inuyasha said, feigning indigence.

"You don't count. You're a hanyou." Sango explained.

"True. Small wonder Kagome hates me. I'm just a filthy half-breed. Maybe Sesshomaru is right. Maybe he's always been right." Inuyasha resigned.

Sango put a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "Come on now don't say that! Kagome doesn't hate you. I know she still has at least a little love for you left in her heart. She just gets angry because you can be mean."

"I want to be nice to her. I really do." Inuyasha confessed "But it's hard."

"Nothing worth having is easily obtained." Sango replied sagely. "You want to know the secret to getting girls?"

"Tell me, o wise one." Inuyasha bowed in jest.

"Well the first rule is that the girl is always right. Even when she's not. And you can't get angry at her more than once a month or so. The most important element is compliments." Sango began.

"Compliments?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Right. Women will love you in an instant if you give them lots of compliments. That's part of Miroku's element you see." Sango continued explaining all the components of getting girls (Kagome foremost in mind) to like him.

"Wow." Inuyasha said dully once she gave him the low-down. "That seems like more trouble than it's worth."

"For some women, it is. But all you need to decide is which is more important. Your pride? Your dignity? Or Kagome?"

"I'm not allowed to keep my dignity?" Inuyasha asked as if Sango was insane.

"Of course not. Not if you want to get the girl that is." Sango told him.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"You can do it!" Sango encouraged him.

"That brings another thought to me. Why are you helping me in my effort to get Kagome? I thought you liked those two together." Inuyasha wondered quizzically.

"I do a little. But I'd also like Miroku to be with me more than I'd like him with Kagome. And he does like me as more than a friend you know. He told me so and even kissed me not to long ago." Sango informed Inuyasha with pride.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Did I miss a beat? Was this while he was with Kagome?" Sango shook her head. But nonetheless a grin, full of malice and wickedness spread across Inuyasha's features. "I don't suppose Kagome knows anything of this though?"

Sango looked at him pleadingly. "Inuyasha, no! I want to be with Miroku as bad as you want Kagome but I don't want to break him and Kagome up through trickery and lies! It's wrong and it's not fair to either of them. I even promised Kagome I wouldn't get in her way when she told me she loved him."

"You don't have to break them up through trickery and lies." The devious Inuyasha assured her. Sango sighed visibly in relief. "I can do it myself just fine. Inuyasha finished.

"You can't!" Sango protested.

"Just watch me!" Inuyasha shouted. "I was too stupid to realize I loved Kagome before, but now I have a chance I won't pass it up."

"Fine." Sango admitted defeat. "But I want it to be made clear to both of them I had no part in it."

"No problem." Inuyasha promised her. "But you'll thank me once _you_ hold Miroku's heart."

**A/N: **Inuyasha is getting more devious every day. And I hope you who were waiting for it (i.e. Kogasgirl142) liked the sexual implication. Sorry again for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I'll try to update at least once a week from here on in.


	15. Lies

**A/N: **I know it took me a while to post this chapter, but like I said before, school is an obstacle and all you can expect is one chapter a week. This is my most demanding year academically and the fact I dropped out for last year doesn't help either. Among concerts and other things, it's hard to find free time. Enjoy

**Review Responses**

**Miroku's Girl: **No worries. Sango and Inuyasha are wrong. It just doesn't flow well for some reason. And as far as Kagome and Miroku go, the innocent sweet young girl falling for the sensitive, perverted, mature monk is classic. I'm very anti-Sango/Inuyasha.

**ShadowKitsune67: **So far that is the plan. Miroku and Kagome are the perfect match. Why would anyone bother changing that?

**Inugirl4ever: **It may seem that way now. But don't be so hard on Sango. Later on she may help Miroku and Kagome stay together thick and thin.

**Lady Fiore Ami Metallium: **I love Miroku and Kagome too. Miroku is my favorite character, the comic relief guy. Sango will warm up to the idea of Miroku and Kagome being together eventually. You should see the second movie. The third one is good, but the second is slightly better.

**Chapter 15: **Lies

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she awoke. Sun rays shone into her room through the break in the curtains. Miroku was next to her, still snoozing and breathing softly. The events of the previous night were fresh in her mind. She checked her alarm clock. It read noon, and Kagome groaned. Today was the day she had promised to go back to the feudal era. She usually wouldn't care how annoyed Inuyasha got, but she felt getting him any angrier than he already was could be dangerous. "Miroku," she cooed softly, "wake up." She shook him gently.

"Good morning beautiful." Miroku replied, sitting up. "Have a good time last night?"

"Yes." Kagome bashfully admitted with a blush.

"So did I." he said, easing her embarrassment a little. "I must hand it to you Kagome; you are a master of deception. Here I was thinking you were completely beat. You sure proved me wrong!"

"Today was the day I said we'd go back to the feudal era." She changed the subject. Being reminded she had initiated last nights actions was not making her any less embarrassed.

"But we only just got here!" Miroku complained. "Besides here there's no chance of being caught you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Not so fast my love. Last time I checked, you were the leader and I was the follower." Miroku reminded her again.

"Look, Inuyasha is probably plotting the perfect murders right now. I don't think making him any madder would be wise." Kagome tried to reason with him.

"I suppose your right. But don't you worry yourself about it. As long as I live, Inuyasha nor anyone else will touch a hair on your head." Miroku promised.

"That's very sweet of you. I say the sooner we get going the better. Here." Kagome tossed Miroku his robes as she donned her own garments.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Kagome and Miroku. He couldn't wait to see Miroku's face once he was dumped like a ton of bricks and Kagome came running back to himself. _"That'll show that sleazy monk to steal someone else's girl!"_ Inuyasha thought evilly. Part of his mind told him that Kagome was never his, but he often ignored everything his mind told him as he had demonstrated more than once before. He grinned as he saw two figures appear in the dark abyss of the well. Miroku climbed out along with Kagome.

"Gee, thanks for helping us out of the well." Kagome drawled sarcastically.

"Well you got out didn't you?" Inuyasha countered. He decided to get straight to the point. "Anyway I'm glad you're back. I need to tell you something important. Preferably in private." He added.

"Anything you can tell me you can tell Miroku. Shoot." Kagome said.

"Well, if that's the case maybe Miroku would like to tell you himself. I believe he knows what I'm talking about." Inuyasha turned to Miroku, as if waiting for him to say something.

Miroku was puzzled. What on earth could Inuyasha be talking about? He wasn't even in the same time period for several days. "I'm afraid I don't follow you. Please explain."

"I know Miroku. About you and Sango." Inuyasha told him.

"What about me and Sango? What are you talking about? I've been in modern times for the past three days. How could I have had any interaction with you or Sango?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"It was before you left you oaf. The night at the hot springs? Surely you remember that?" Inuyasha continued. Miroku stroked his chin and looked down, deep in thought. Suddenly his expression brightened to one of comprehension.

"Ohhh." Miroku sighed. "Right. I know what you're talking about."

Kagome was getting a little annoyed being left out of the conversation. "Timeout boys." Kagome interrupted. "Would one of you mind letting me in on this? Inuyasha, you said there was something important you had to tell me, but I still know nothing."

"Go ahead Miroku. Tell her." Inuyasha dared smugly.

"Go ahead Miroku, tell me." Kagome urged him.

"It's not that big of a deal. The day before we battled the shadow demon, Sango confessed her love to me. That's all really." Miroku explained.

"Like hell that's all! You kissed her! You told her you loved her!" Inuyasha accused him.

"What?" Kagome and Miroku asked simultaneously.

"You kissed her!" asked Kagome sternly

"Who told you I said I loved her? I never said that!" Miroku objected.

"You kissed her!" Kagome repeated.

"To set the record, she kissed me." Miroku corrected her.

"And you let her?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"What did you expect me to do?" Miroku asked in his own defense.

Inuyasha smirked again, and took his leave, seeing his work was done. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"You could've denied her!" Kagome yelled accusingly.

"Why would I do that? You and I weren't together." Miroku pointed out.

"Fine I'll give you that. But what's this about saying you loved her?" Kagome continued her interrogation.

"I never said that! I swear!"

"You might as well have! You kissed her after all!" Kagome reminded him. "I need to relax. I'm going to the springs. And don't you even think about following me pervert!" Kagome shouted at him.

Miroku however, had no intention of following her. He needed to have a little talk with Inuyasha and Sango. He found Sango sharpening her katana on a whetting stone in Kaede's hut. "Hello Sango." Miroku greeted her, with steel is his voice. "Have any interesting conversations with Inuyasha while Kagome and I were gone?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Not really. Why?"

"Are you sure you didn't relate any event's of that night we were in the springs?" Miroku asked his voice still cold.

Sango's look turned to one of worry. "I'm sorry Miroku! I didn't think Inuyasha would alter that information and use it to his advantage like that! I meant no ill intention to you and Kagome's relationship. Honest!"

I didn't suspect you did, but a fat lot of good your apology does me. Kagome is very angry at me right now, and I wouldn't be too surprised if she leaves me once her head cools." Miroku grunted.

"I'll do what I can to help. I'll speak in your defense and I'll try and help you get back on Kagome's good side if I you forgive me." Sango promised.

Miroku smiled and chuckled. "You are forgiven. I must say I appreciate your generous offer. What Inuyasha did was no fault of yours. Thank you for being so willing to help."


	16. Capture!

**A/N: **I was home sick from school this week, so I managed to get this chapter up earlier than planned. Also, for you readers of _Go from the Heart_; I've been considering making a follow up chapter. Cast your votes!

**Review Responses**

**TalonKB: **I can see where you're coming from but I wasn't going to have Sango be with anyone. My plan is to help her find happiness by becoming closer to Inuyasha, not as a romantic pairing, but as very close friends. I'll see what other reviewers think, and if the preference is for Sango to be with somebody, I might work it in.

**Sweet Prayer: **I'm glad you like it! I have no idea how you found that last chapter cute, but whatever, as long as my work is appreciated!

**SesshiesPersonalPriestess: **You forget, Kagome can be irrational at times.

**TillEvermore: **I like to know I meet even strict standards. That means I'll have a bigger audience. But if you don't often like stories in fan fiction, why do you have a pen name?

**Rae: **Inuyasha definitely needs to work on his people skills.

**Chapter 16: **Capture!

Kagome let herself sink deeper into the warm waters of the hot spring. _"This is so relaxing." _she thought. She was, in fact, so relaxed she had forgotten why she had come to the hot spring in the first place. _"Oh well. I guess a nice relaxing soak really does help you forget your troubles."_ she said to herself. She rose from the waters and tied on her bath robe. _"I suppose I ought to be getting back to the village. Inuyasha is probably aching to leave as it is." _Before she could go any further however, two razor-sharp winds ripped through the vegetation about her. A strong hand clapped over her mouth as Kagome felt her feet leave the ground as she was brought airborne.

"Hold still and keep quiet if you wish to keep living!" a hostile voice hissed into her ear.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in Kaede's hut. He was beginning to become impatient. "Where is that useless woman? Those shards aren't going to find themselves you know!" he complained.

"Inuyasha, if you really want to get moving, why don't you go fetch Kagome yourself?" Miroku asked.

"Why don't you get her monk? She's your woman! Besides, she'd get angry at me if she thought I was peeking, but she expects that kind of behavior from you." Inuyasha defended himself.

"She told me not to follow her, and I've decided to respect her wishes." Miroku said. Both he and Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"Oh fine, I'll go." Sango resigned, rolling her eyes. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she's angry at me too. I mean, I did sort of front on her. If I come back dead it's your fault Houshi-sama."

"My fault? Why is it my fault?"

"Because you wouldn't go yourself." Sango explained,

"Fine, I'll go with you then. That way, at least we'll die together." Miroku joked. Sango couldn't help but grin. Miroku always knew how to make her smile. When they reached the nearest spring they were puzzled to find Kagome's uniform, bow, and quiver but no Kagome. "Well, this is rather odd." Miroku commented.

"Indeed." Sango agreed. "I can't imagine Kagome going off into the woods naked and without a weapon."

"I can imagine it, but I don't think she'd do it in real life." Miroku replied. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Pervert. This is hardly a proper time for jokes Miroku. Kagome is gone missing. The girl you love has gone missing." Sango reminded him sternly.

"Right. You go fetch Inuyasha." Miroku said with authority. "He can try and track her scent. I'll begin looking now."

"Looking where?" Sango asked. "We don't even know where she's gone."

"Look at this though." Miroku gestured to two scars in the earth where the soil had been upturned. He also indicated slashed underbrush and foliage. "It appears as if she was taken by force, and that means we don't have much time to waste. He kidnapper might mean her harm, and it's my fault she was out here alone, therefore it's my responsibility to find her."

"Don't try that Miroku. We all had our parts in making Kagome go off on her own. Don't you go laying all the blame on yourself." Sango warned him.

"Enough!" Miroku dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Make haste! Arguing over blame placement won't help us find Kagome any faster."

When Sango returned with Inuyasha, Miroku was still in the same clearing. "I thought you were going to go ahead after Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"That was when I thought all this damage would lead somewhere. But it doesn't." Miroku informed him. "Can you track her scent?"

Inuyasha sniffed at the air and took a few steps. "No. Her scent ends right here. Whoever came after Kagome must know about us. How else would they know to make it this difficult to follow?"

"Koga perhaps?" Sango asked.

"No. Both of their scents would be traceable if he had taken her. Besides, he could've robbed us of Lady Kagome's presence more than once before. Why would he decide to start now?" Miroku reasoned.

"Well, whoever it was, they planned this out pretty well. How will we find her if we don't know where to begin looking?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have no choice but to split up." Miroku determined. "Sango, you and Kirara go east. I will call for Hachi and head northwards. Inuyasha you take Shippo and go west. That way, whichever one of us finds Kagome, we can send our companion for the others."

"I have to go with Inuyasha? Why can't I go with you Miroku?" Shippo whined.

"If you come with me, and Inuyasha finds Kagome, he'll have no way to track us down." Miroku explained. "But don't worry; he will not hurt you unless he wishes to receive a heavy punishment from both Kagome and myself later on."

"You know," Sango interrupted, "that's never stopped Inuyasha before."

"Do not worry. I'm sure Inuyasha understands the graveness of this situation, don't you friend?" Miroku spoke in Inuyasha's favor.

"Damn right I do. But you're forgetting one thing Miroku. What if Kagome was taken to the south?" Inuyasha inquired.

"If that is the case, we will regroup at Kaede's village and all head south together." Miroku planned. "That begin said, let's get moving. Every second we waste here is another second in which our enemy might harm Kagome!"

"Right. Let's go runt!" Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and they took off towards the setting sun.

"Kirara!" At Sango's command the fire-cat demon was engulfed in flame as she took her larger from and the slayer was borne into the evening skies by her companion.

Miroku, the final one to depart took out his magic leaf to signal Hachi. Miroku's expression was grim as the fly happy creature took him north. _"Be safe Kagome." _he silently prayed. _"If any harm befalls you I will bring that same injury upon your afflicter one-hundred fold!" _


	17. The Search is on

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's been more than a week, but I had some serious writer's block. There's also school, two updates on _College Life_ and the first chapter of a brand new story idea. So try and cut my some slack. Here's a solstice gift for you all.

**Review Response**

**Kagome miko goddess: **Read and maybe you'll find out. I'm glad you love it.

**Till Evermore: **Well you know how I am with plot twists. I guess you've got a point. But there's never perfection in people period, but criticism also helps you get closer.

**Chapter 17: **The Search is on

Miroku looked into the distance with a cold, hard stare. "Do you think we will find her soon Master?" Hachi, his humble raccoon servant asked. "I am beginning to tire. Where shall we camp for the night?"

"Nowhere." Miroku replied. "We will be camping nowhere."

Hachi was confused. "What do you mean Master? We have to rest at someplace."

"No! We will not rest until we have knowledge of Kagome's whereabouts!" Miroku sternly commanded the shape-shifter.

"But Master-"

Miroku cut off Hachi's complaint. "Are you questioning my authority Hachi?"

"No Master." Hachi sighed in defeat. It was times like this he regretted ever agreeing to work for the monk. Did here really expect Hachi to fly him anywhere he desired without rest until exhaustion took him? Hachi did not detect any sarcasm in Miroku's voice. He was dead serious. "Master, do you think Lord Inuyasha or Lady Sango will discover Kagome first?"

Miroku did not reply. His thoughts were all on Kagome's safety. Hachi sighed in resignation. His master's mind was obviously on other things. This was going to be a long night.

Far to the west of Miroku and Hachi, Kagome and her kidnapper were getting close to their destination. Kagome, however, had no idea who her kidnapper was or where they were headed. Her hands had been bound and a blindfold covered her eyes, stopping her from beholding her captor. Kagome had been fairly co-operative while being captured. She couldn't struggle for fear of falling off whatever was bearing her and her kidnapper through the air. "Who the hell are you, you crazy bastard? Where are we going?" Kagome demanded. She got no response. She was either being ignored, or she couldn't be heard due to the rush of the wind going by. "Answer me, God damn it!" Kagome was struck sharply across the face.

"You will speak when spoken to!" her kidnapper commanded sharply. "And I think you mean crazy bitch." Kagome's blindfold was torn from her eyes, and Kagome found herself staring into the blood-red pupils of none other than Kagura the wind-witch. "And we are going to Naraku's castle, but that knowledge will do you little good. I suppose you will be dead soon anyway."

The first thought that came to Kagome's mind was _"Did Kagura take the jewel?"_ Kagome put a hand to her breast and could feel the vial that held the few jewel shards she and the others had come to possess. She sighed in relief.

"I hope you have the jewel shards with you by the way. On the off chance that Naraku won't kill you, if you failed to deliver the jewel he will definitely be reconsidering." Kagura continued.

"Go to hell!" Kagome snapped. She spat in Kagura's face. "Both you and Naraku! If it's the jewel you want, you'd be better off killing me. I won't be surrendering it to the likes of hell spawn like you and Naraku!"

"All this time with Inuyasha has made you bold, and for that, I loathe you. Maybe I'll just take your advice!" Kagura threatened, opening her fan. "Trust me, if it weren't for Naraku's orders, you'd already be dead, bitch!" Kagura suddenly grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair and shoved her off the feather. "Maybe this will remind you who's in charge. Will you co-operate, or should I stain the forest floor with your remains?"

"I'll be good." Kagome agreed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Whereas she didn't want to be dropped, it didn't feel too good to have gravity struggling to rip her hair out from the roots. Kagura accordingly hoisted her back on to the feather.

"Now do as I say and stay quiet until we reach the castle. Is that clear?" Kagura asked her voice laced with venom. Kagome was told to stay quiet, but had also been asked a question. She settled on nodding. "Good."

Not too far behind Kagura and Kagome were Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo held on tight to Inuyasha's fire rat robe as the half-breed dashed through the midnight forest. "I hope Kagome is all right. And that we find her soon." Shippo whimpered.

"You and me both kid. We'll have to rest come tomorrow night though." Inuyasha replied.

"We can't rest! Kagome could be in danger! We have to save her NOW! We can't rest tomorrow night!" Shippo protested.

"Look kid, I don't like to admit it either, but both of us have limits. Tomorrow night is the turning of the cycle. It would be dangerous for us to continue any further."

"It's dangerous for us not to continue! Kagome may be in danger right now! We can't afford to stop just because you turn human tomorrow. Kagome comes first. You love her, don't you?" Shippo scolded his older companion.

Inuyasha turned away. "Even if I do, it's too late for us now. She's in love with Miroku."

"You know that part of her heart will always be with you. She still loves you as a friend, but if you stop our search for a little thing like turning human for a night you'll only be letting her down." Shippo said.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was knocked over. He looked up but saw nothing. He cautiously took a step forward but felt a resistance. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. He extended his arm forward and felt something against it. It was like an invisible wall. Inuyasha figured it was some sort of shield. "Must be a barrier. Stand back kid." he warned Shippo. He drew his Tetsuiga, and it began to glow a brilliant scarlet. He cleaved the barrier easily and it dispersed to reveal a castle. "Shippo, go find Miroku and Sango."

"Why? What is it?" the innocent kit asked.

"This castle is Naraku's. His odor is thick in the air. I also smell Kagome in there." Inuyasha informed him.

"Does that mean Naraku is behind all this?" Shippo inquired.

"I'd bet my life on it. Were in one hell of a fix. Go now!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Right." Shippo took off to the northwest to find Miroku and Hachi whereas Inuyasha hopped onto the low branch of a tree and began to devise a plan to rescue Kagome.


	18. Jewel Theft

**A/N: **Just as a heads up to my readers, I will be finishing this story soon. I have noticed a rapid decline in the number of reviewers, which has led me to believe less people are reading this than there originally. In addition, _College Life _seems to be exceedingly popular, despite its slow progression.

**Review Responses**

**Till Evermore: **Is that sarcasm?

**Chapter 18: **Jewel Theft

"I have brought her Naraku." Kagura told her master as she took a knee. She presented Kagome. "Is my lord pleased?"

"Indeed." Naraku replied in his ever so chilling voice. "You are dismissed Kagura. I must speak to this girl alone." Kagura took her leave and Naraku shifted his attention to Kagome. "How do you like my castle Kagome?" Kagome continued to stare at him with hatred. "Don't look at me like that. You are wishing I was dead aren't you? Well, wishes of the weak are like raindrops on the sea, they count as nothing." Kagome still made no response. "Have you anything to say? Oh well I never cared much for small talk either way. I believe you have something that rightfully belongs to me." He took several steps towards Kagome and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Don't touch me." Kagome growled at him.

"You are in no position to give me orders girl. Tell me, do you still carry the shikon shards?" Naraku asked.

"Go to hell."

"I know you have them. Give them to me." Naraku demanded.

"Piss off!" Kagome shouted back.

"Feisty today, aren't we? Has it occurred to you that I could kill you now if I saw fit?" Kagome continued to glare. "I get the impression you do not fear me. Do you think your half-breed and his motley pack will come to your rescue?"

"You're one to talk. And they will come for me that I know." Kagome answered with an arrogant tone. "I think it would be in your best interest to release me before Inuyasha and the others find me and end your miserable life."

"Do not mock me. It's something you wouldn't live to regret, because you wouldn't be living much longer." Naraku hissed. "Thank you for the gift by the way." Naraku tore the vial containing the sacred jewel fragments off her neck. "Kohaku!" he called.

"Yes Lord Naraku?" the mindless boy replied, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"Take this girl to a cell and keep watch. I will let you know if I'll need her." Naraku dismissed Kohaku with a wave of his hand.

"As my lord commands." Kohaku said, dragging Kagome away from the main chamber.

"Master Miroku, so you think we will be resting soon?" Hachi asked. He was really beginning to wear himself out.

"Hachi, what did I tell you?" Miroku asked.

"I know Master, but I don't think I'll be able to continue much longer, I can only hold my shape for so long, and it's been several days." Hachi complained. "I know you love her, but you're asking the impossible of me."

"Fine." Miroku sighed, finally giving in. "Set us down over there in that clearing."

Hachi landed in the clearing and reverted back into his true form as a raccoon. "Thank you Master. I thought I was going to die of exhaustion." the shape-shifter thanked his master as hi wiped sweat from his brow.

Miroku offered his friend a string of coppers. "Coins for your trouble." Hachi accepted the payment. "I will continue by myself from here on in."

"Why? You will never reach your destination on foot!" Hachi exclaimed.

"I will not halt until I have found Kagome. You rest if you must, but I will journey on." Miroku said.

Hachi was about to protest, but he was unable to say anything before he was interrupted. "Miroku! MIROOOOKUUU!" Shippo, who was running as if the devil himself was after him, leapt onto Miroku and held on to his robes like he would never let go. "I'm so glad I found you! Inuyasha sent me to find you all by myself! It was so scary!"

"Did you find Lady Kagome? Where is she?" Miroku asked with urgency.

"Naraku. Naraku is the one behind her capture." Shippo said morbidly.

Miroku's anxious expression turned to one of anger and fear. He gripped his staff so tightly his knuckles turned sheet white. "If he has harmed one hair on her head…" Miroku growled.

"Come on then!" Shippo urged him, tugging on the hem of his robe. "I can take you to his castle. If we hurry we can get there by tomorrow!"

"What about Sango? We need to contact her as well."

"Why not send Hachi?" Shippo suggested.

Miroku smiled at the young kitsune fox. "You're very intelligent for your age Shippo." Miroku turned his attention to his raccoon friend. "Hachi, you must make haste to the southeast. When you catch up with Sango, lead her west. We need our group in full force if we are to stage an assault on Naraku's castle."

"Yes Master." Hachi pulled you his leaf and transformed into the fly-happy creature. Miroku and Shippo saw him off as he flew as quickly as he could to the southeast to find Sango and Kirara.

"He is off. Come Shippo, show me the way. Kagome is in even greater danger than I would've suspected." Miroku said gravely. Shippo darted off in the direction he had come from and Miroku followed in pace.

"Miroku, you know we won't be able to attack tomorrow." Shippo asked the monk.

Miroku was perplexed. "Why not? If Sango has joined us by then…"

"Tomorrow night is the night of the new moon. Inuyasha loses his demonic powers then. We won't be able to raid Naraku's lair without Inuyasha at full strength." Shippo reasoned.

"True. We can expect lots of resistance once we enter Naraku's miasma of evil. We will most likely encounter Kagura and a crew of rag-tag demons. Maybe even Kohaku." Miroku added. "But I will not let Kagome stay in Naraku's hands one second longer than necessary! We must go as fast as possible Shippo. We will need to get there before tomorrow evening if the new moon is in cycle tomorrow."

"Right." Shippo agreed picking up his pace.

Miroku made a silent vow. _"If Kagome has so much as a scratch on her, I swear I will kill Naraku, even if he manages to bring me down with him." _


	19. Rescue

**Review Responses**

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **I might reconsider. It all depends on how many reviews I get. (Hint, hint)

**Till Evermore: **It's hard to tell over e-mail. Read the chapter to find out how it goes.

**Chapter 19: **Rescue

Kagome was bored. Not only was she bored, she was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha and the others were coming for her. It had been almost five days. Of course, how would she know if Inuyasha and the others were making a rescue effort? She was locked up in a solitary confinement cell in Naraku's castle, god knows how far from the village? Did Inuyasha really think of her as nothing but a jewel detector? He said he had loved her, but there was always a chance he had been lying. Why she had no idea, but Inuyasha wasn't really the type to think before acting. She knew Miroku, Sango and even little Shippo would make an effort to track her down, but it would take considerably longer. As mortal humans, they didn't have any of the animalistic traits Inuyasha possessed, like instinct or his precise senses.

Kohaku was a constant puzzlement to her. He had remained her guard, ever vigilant at his post for the whole time. The shard kept him alive, but did it eliminate what truly living people had to do to survive, like eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing? Kagome wondered if it was possible to resurface some of Kohaku's memory. If she could, maybe she could get out of here! "Hey." Kagome said to Kohaku. "Why do you serve Naraku Kohaku?"

Kohaku turned to Kagome, his emotionless eyes boring holes into her. "It is my duty to serve Lord Naraku."

"Naraku is evil! He is deceiving you! Don't you remember what he did to you Kohaku? You can't have forgotten everything!" Kagome continued.

"Lord Naraku told me he saved me." Kohaku replied.

"Saved you? What from?" Kagome asked.

"He says he saved me from myself." Kohaku answered.

Kagome couldn't deny that there was some truth to that, but she had to make some effort to get out of here, since it seemed no help was forthcoming. "Do you remember your father? Or maybe your sister?"

"I have no father or sister." Kohaku said in a monotone.

"You do Kohaku. I know somewhere in you, you remember. Is there an image or vision that you can't forget?" Kagome persisted.

"Yes." Kohaku admitted. "I see a face. A woman's face. It won't disappear."

"That is your sister Kohaku. Her name is Sango. She is after Naraku for taking control of you. I am her friend, she and I travel together." Kagome explained. "If you're willing to help me, we can escape together! You won't need to serve Naraku anymore, and we can punish him for what he did to you and your family."

"I have no family, and I will not disobey Lord Naraku." Kohaku answered, shooting down Kagome's plan.

"Naraku is the reason you have no family!" Kagome cried. "He possessed you and made you kill them, your father and your friends. He tried to make you kill Sango too, but she survived! You need to remember Kohaku!" Before Kohaku was given a chance to respond, a loud crash was heard outside. _"Could that be Inuyasha and Miroku?" _Kagome wondered.

Kanna appeared out from the shadows. "Kohaku, Naraku summons you." He followed Kanna to the main chambers.

"My Lord Naraku summons me?" Kohaku asked his master.

"Yes Kohaku. It seems that Inuyasha and his crew have discovered my castle. Kagura and the demons are stalling them right now. However, unfortunately they may be incapable of stopping the team completely." Naraku explained the situation. "Bring me the girl. If we use her as a bartering tool we might be able to defeat them."

"As my lord commands." Kohaku complied, bowing too Naraku.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had indeed discovered the castle and were giving hell to the demons Naraku had set on them. Samiyosho hovered about, thus disabling Miroku's wind tunnel. Inuyasha and Sango however, were using the Wind Scar and Hiraikotsu to their full potentials. "Miroku!" Sango shouted over the sounds of battle, "Inuyasha and I will take care of this rabble! You go in after Naraku!" Miroku nodded in response and made for the main structure. Any demon that made the folly of getting in his way was savagely cut down. Miroku was game to slaughter any creature that came between him and Kagome.

"Naraku!" Miroku sternly commanded that the despicable half-demon show himself.

"No need to shout monk. I'm right here." Naraku spoke in a voice that could freeze fire, as he made a sudden appearance from the darkness. "I was hoping I would be able to kill Inuyasha, but I suppose killing you is just as good."

"Enough small talk. Where is Kagome you son of a bitch!" Miroku demanded.

"She is unharmed…as of yet." Naraku assured him.

"Answer my question!" Miroku yelled.

"Right here." Naraku showed Miroku, holding Kagome by the collar of her shirt. She appeared to be unconscious. "You want her? Come and take her." Naraku dared, setting the girl on the floor. "If you think you can."

Miroku grasped the prayer beads around his right wrist, but luckily thought twice before releasing the wind tunnel, realizing he would most likely pull Kagome into the abyss unintentionally. Miroku reached into his robes pulling out several exorcism sutras and hurled them at Naraku, and charging in their wake. Naraku carelessly swatted away the seals of exorcism and parried Miroku's staff with a tentacle. "You seem angry monk." Naraku commented nonchalantly. Miroku's expression was indeed one of fury. "Do I make you angry?"

"You. Make. Me. Retch." Miroku replied annunciating each word.

"You better cope with it. It's best not to fight when you can't think clearly." Naraku shot out several tentacles in an attempt to impale Miroku, but Miroku severed them all with the blade of his staff.

"Kiss my ass." Miroku knew there wasn't much he could do against Naraku if his wind tunnel was nullified. He had to get Kagome behind him so he could use the wind tunnel without running the risk of sucking Kagome into the void. He tossed another sutra Naraku's way and this time it hit. Miroku struck the sutra with his staff causing both Naraku's baboon pelt and human form to fall away, revealing his true form. Soon Miroku began to tire. Sango and Inuyasha were still dealing with Naraku's grunt demons, and he seemed to have plenty more in reserve, so Miroku was in this fight alone. Naraku still blocked his pathway to Kagome as well, so using the wind tunnel was still too risky. Suddenly, and idea sparked in Miroku's mind. Maybe the wind tunnel was ­how to get Kagome behind him. Miroku ripped the rosary seal from his right forearm and as expected Naraku moved out of the vortex's pathway causing Kagome to begin to be pulled into the hellhole. Before Kagome reached the portal however, Miroku closed his wind tunnel and sidestepped, and Kagome fell to the floor behind him. With Kagome out of danger Miroku grinned wickedly and opened the void once again. Naraku released the venomous wasps, but Miroku didn't care. Naraku had kidnapped _his _Kagome, and that was unforgivable. Besides, how many times would Miroku get a chance like this? Naraku tried to resist the wind tunnel's pull but he only held out for so long until he was devoured by the curse.

Miroku quickly attended to Kagome. He checked her pulse, which was still steady to his great relief. He could also tell she was still breathing; her chest was rising and falling rhythmically. At that moment, Inuyasha and Sango rushed in, looking ready to join Miroku's battle, only to find Miroku gingerly lifting Kagome into his arms. Inuyasha shot Miroku a quizzical look. "Hey! Where's Naraku?" Miroku gave him a toothy smile and showed him his now whole right palm. "You got him?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "By yourself!"

"Yep. Ironic how the curse he originally made to destroy me was the cause of his own demise." Miroku gave a grimace and sunk to his knees. The poison was beginning to circulate.

Inuyasha took Kagome and Sango slung one of Miroku's arms around her shoulder. "You took in the poison didn't you? You can ride back on Kirara. It was reckless of you to take in the venom of Naraku's wasps."

Miroku just gave her a rueful smile. He was satisfied knowing his Kagome was back in safe hands.

**A/N:** I know this chapter wasn't so great, but I'm not too good at battle scenes and I was tired when I wrote a majority of this. I would try to improve it, but I think I've put off this update long enough. _Important notice! If I do not receive at least three reviews from three different people I will discontinue this story! _My review count has constantly gone down to one on my last chapter. Would it really kill you to take thirty seconds out of your day and write two sentences? I thank you in advance.


	20. Excuse Me, but May I Marry Your Daughter

**Chapter 20: **Excuse Me, but May I Marry Your Daughter?

Months had passed since the liberation of Kagome and the defeat of Naraku. Since Miroku had destroyed a good portion of the shikon jewel along with Naraku, the group no longer needed to quest to recover the shards and restore the entire gem. All the members of the group went back to their lives previous to the destruction of the jewel. Sango went back to slaying demons for profit. Miroku preformed exorcisms, also for profit. And Kagome of course, had gone back home to finish high school, but often returned to visit her friends.

Since Inuyasha had spent the fifty years prior to Kagome's arrival pinned to a tree, he became a bum of a demon spending most of his time with Sango. The two had become pretty good friends. Since Kagome and Miroku often wanted time alone, the huntress and the hanyou hung out with one another often, and learned they actually related to each other in more ways than one. When Inuyasha wasn't chilling with Sango, he was complaining either to Kagome or Miroku, Kagome for not bringing instant Ramen noodles or to Miroku for stupidly destroying the jewel. "Why'd you have to go and absorb the jewel, you damned fool of a monk? Now I'll never be a true demon!" he would shout. Though Inuyasha would never admit it, he had abandoned the prospect of become a full-fledged demon after nearly getting killed by Sesshomaru after defeating Gatenmaru. He just wanted an excuse to yell.

Right now, Miroku was searching for Inuyasha and Sango. He had a very important question for his friends the considered him and Kagome, but Kagome couldn't know about it until the time was right. He found the pair in the sacred Bhodi tree. Sango and Inuyasha both sat in a low hanging branch, chatting with each other. "Ahoy! Could you two come down for a second? I gotta ask you something." Sango and Inuyasha heard Miroku, but were much too interested in their conversation to bother with Miroku. "Hey, lovebirds! You listening?" Miroku asked. The word 'lovebirds' got the attention of both Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha dropped from the branch and seized Miroku by his throat.

"Listen to me monk and listen well. If you ever call me and Sango lovebirds again, I will see to it personally that your death is nice and slow." Inuyasha growled intimidatingly.

"Oh yeah?" Sango interjected, also dropping to the ground from the branch. "Not if I get to him first."

Miroku grinned in spite of his situation. "No need to hide it. I'm glad that you two were able to get over me and Kagome and move on. My congratulations and blessings go to you both."

While Inuyasha and Sango had both warmed up to the idea of Kagome and Miroku being a romantic couple, the former were far from being in love themselves. "You can shove your congratulations and blessings up your ass! We don't want them!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Let's change the subject to what you were going to ask us before Inuyasha loses his temper with you." Sango suggested.

"A brilliant notion!" Miroku, still held by Inuyasha took a small jewelry box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a lovely ring of white gold, set with several precious stones. A twenty-five gram emerald flanked by a smaller diamond on either side.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, looked at the ring for a moment, and then at Miroku, his expression still a quizzical one. "Miroku, if you are asking me to marry you, prepare yourself for disappointment." Inuyasha forewarned the priest, releasing him from his tight grip.

Miroku bopped him over the head with his staff. "It's not for you, you lunatic! It's for my dear Kagome of course."

"You're going to ask Kagome to marry you?" Sango asked in bewilderment. "Are you sure about this? I mean you've only been together for a few months."

"I think it's a great idea!" Shippo, who was also about, butted in with exclamation. "Miroku and Kagome are in love! Why shouldn't they get married?" Shippo looked down for a second, as if just realizing something and turned to Inuyasha. "Then again, you and Sango are in love, and you aren't getting married."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead with a groan. "Miroku, what kind of twisted thoughts have you placed in this poor child's head?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Miroku answered Sango's question, as if Inuyasha had not said anything. "I've been with her long enough to know that I could never be happy without her. Besides, I've saved every copper I've made from my exorcism's to buy this ring, and it would be a shame to have to have to hawk it just because if a little uncertainty."

"Well, if there's no changing your mind, then I wish you luck with your proposal." Sango said. A moment of silence followed, and Miroku, Shippo and Sango all looked at Inuyasha as if expecting him to say something. It took the dense dog-boy a moment to notice the stares and decipher what they meant. The look he gave in return said 'What do you want _me _to say?' "Do you have anything to say Inuyasha?" Sango led him.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied, finally realizing where this was going. "She'll never say yes." Sango stomped on his toe, sending Inuyasha the clear message that he had not said the right thing. "I mean good luck with that." Inuyasha tried again, biting back a cry of pain.

"I know she'll say yes." Shippo encouraged Miroku, defiant to Inuyasha's opinion. "She'll be delighted. I bet she's been waiting."

"Thanks." Miroku said to all. "I'll be going to her time now. I need to ask her family with the proper formalities of course." Miroku went to the well and passed through the now familiar gap in the ages. After exiting the well house he saw Sota playing American football with some friends. Upon noticing Miroku, Sota called a timeout and asked the monk what he wanted.

"Hey Miroku! What's up?" Sota asked cheerfully. "Kagome is up in her room."

"Actually, I didn't come today to speak with your sister. I came to speak with your mother and grandfather. I hadn't planned to ask you, but I suppose you are she family too."

"Ask me what?" Sota pried.

"Well Sota, I plan to ask your sister to marry me, and I wanted to have your permission." Miroku said rather plainly for such a serious topic.

Sota's eyes widened at this, as would the eyes of any brother who just learned a character from five hundred years ago was about to ask his sixteen year-old sister to marry. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed I am." Miroku replied. "Do think I would lie about something like this?"

"No, I didn't mean to offend. If you married my sister, it would make you and me brothers, right?" Sota inquired.

"In-law, yes." Miroku answered.

"That would be awesome! Then I'd have an excuse to go to the feudal era to see you and Inuyasha all I like! You should totally marry my sister!" Sota shouted.

"So I take it that means you approve?" Miroku questioned, not completely understanding the modern slang.

"Hell! You bet your ass I do!" Sota said happily, demonstrating the dirty mouth he had picked up from a certain half dog-demon. "Go in and tell my mom. I have the feeling she'll be all for it."

Sota's feeling however, was wrong. Kagome's mother reacted to Miroku's bid of permission of Miroku much like Sango did, except a lot worse, since it was her daughter they were talking about. "Marry my daughter?" she shrieked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Miss Higurashi! Not so loud! Kagome's right upstairs and I don't want her to know yet!" Miroku reminded his hopefully mother-in-law. "And a simple no would've sufficed."

Miss Higurashi pulled herself together and sat down again, trying to simmer down from her initial outburst. "I'm sorry I yelled. Now look here Miroku, I'm not saying I don't want you marrying Kagome. In fact, under different circumstances I would love for you to marry Kagome. But she is only sixteen. She is too young to get married!"

"Really? In my time period, any age above fourteen is considered old enough to marry." Miroku explained.

"My daughter isn't from your crazy time period! She is from the modern world!" Miss Higurashi suddenly shouted. She quickly calmed and apologized. "I'm sorry, that was very disrespectful and intolerant of me. Please don't feel offended."

"None taken." Miroku assured her.

"Now Miroku, even if Kagome was from your era, whose cultures are very acceptable by the way, you've only been with my daughter for several months. Don't you think you're being a bit hasty?" Miss Higurashi asked.

"No. I know Kagome and I haven't been an item for very long but I love her more than anything or anyone I ever have. Your daughter is the most beautiful, kind, sweet and loving girl I have ever met, and I believe I have been with her long enough to know I could never live a happy life without her." Miroku recited, resorting to poetry to try and win over Miss Higurashi.

His silver tongue had the desired effect as Miss Higurashi's eyes began to tear up. "That's very beautiful, and I can tell by your face that you meant every word of it. Miroku, you have every level of permission and right to marry my daughter."

Miroku's expression brightened into a smile. He now had only one more family member to receive permission from. "Miss Higurashi, would you be as kind as to tell me of Grandfather Higurashi's whereabouts? I wish to ask his permission as well before I make my proposal."

"Grandpa is outside, tending to the shrine grounds. And you needn't call me Miss Higurashi. Please, call me Mom." Miss Higurashi replied.

Miroku made a small bow of thanks. "T'would be my pleasure Miss H-…I mean Mom." Miroku left to go find Kagome's grandfather.

**A/N: **I managed to update quickly due to many days that I get off from school this week. The only school day I have this week is Tuesday. No, I'm not rubbing it in O. I had originally planned to make this chapter right after the Naraku battle, but it just wasn't flowing so I did this instead. And it worked out favorably. I also was going to put Miroku's conversation with Grandfather Higurashi, but the chapter was getting long so I decided to save it. Tell me if you think I should've taken this chapter a different direction, I might change it. At least 5 reviews for continuation so get to it! I hoped I wouldn't have to threaten to coax reviews, but I need to know people are reading this! No reason writing something no one is looking at, right?


	21. Proposal

**A/N:** Wow, five reviews in three days. If I didn't get 6 reviews from the same one person, I would say I ought to threaten my readers more often!

**Review Responses**

**Princess Stephanie: **If you really want me to update that bad, you can say so…but only say so once! You have no idea how annoying it is to be told to update over and over, especially by the same person. I appreciate your zeal over my story, but I think you may have gone a little over-board. Aside from that though, thanks for your reviews and I look forward to checking out your first Inuyasha fic!

**Shadow Kitsune 67: **I'm glad you thought Inuyasha's guess was so funny, that's what I was shooting for. Same with Kagome's mom. Wouldn't you be shocked if some one wanted to marry your sixteen year-old daughter? I know I would!

**Mrs. Sora-Sparrow: **Thanks

**Matt: **I kind of quit on excite ness a few chapters ago, but I'm glad you still enjoy it.

** ( ) (): **Thanks for the suggestion, but I already had this chapter planned.

**Chapter 21: **Proposal

Grandfather Higurashi gave Miroku a good long look as he considered Miroku's request. "Hmmm…" the elder mused as he pondered what the monk had just asked. "And I have your word as a man of the cloth that you will remain a faithful and caring husband to my granddaughter?"

Miroku shot the old man a glare. For once in his life, he actually felt offended at somebody questioning his honesty. He had to admit, he didn't have the most perfect of records, but how would Kagome's grandfather know that? _"Of course you old coot! _Of course Sir Higurashi."

Grandfather Higurashi gave a gap-toothed grin. "Then you by all means have my permission. It will be nice to have a holy man to tend to the shrine once my days are up."

Miroku didn't think it important to mention that he planned to remain in the feudal era for the most part, or that he was of a different religion than the Higurashi's. He had Grandfather Higurashi on his side, therefore his work was done. Miroku stood and bowed his thanks to Grandfather Higurashi. "A thousand thanks." He left the old man to continue tending to his shop, which he had been occupied doing before Miroku had arrived. Miroku went back to the house and climbed the tree next to Kagome's window. He found this method of entry much more fun than using the stairs, no matter how unorthodox it was. He quietly slipped her window open and stepped into Kagome's bedroom. Kagome was diligently working on her geometry homework. Apparently she had not noticed Miroku's arrival. Miroku silently snuck up behind her and quickly covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who." Miroku dared her, in a passable imitation of Inuyasha's voice.

"Miroku, I can't do my homework with your hands over my eyes." Kagome replied.

Miroku frowned as he uncovered her eyes. "How'd you know it was me? I thought I sounded a lot like him."

"You sounded like him, sure enough. It was the acting part you missed. Does Inuyasha really seem the type to play games like that?" Kagome asked with a smile, rolling her eyes.

Miroku grinned in agreement. "Suppose you got me there. Are you almost finished?"

"Yep, just three more equations." Kagome said.

"Why do you bother to do such things?" Miroku asked, staring at Kagome's text with a look of confusion. "Besides, I thought you told me this was the period of 'summer vacation'."

"It is, but thanks to you and the others I need to take school during the summer to get caught up on my school work." Kagome explained.

"Well forgive Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and I for thinking the fate of Japan is a bit more important than your 'school'!" Miroku joked.

"You're forgiven." Kagome replied impudently. "But I'm done now anyways." She slammed her textbook closed. "You ready?"

Miroku gestured for Kagome to lead. "After you." Kagome left her room, but Miroku noticed she had not bothered to get her yellow pack. "Aren't you going to bring your haversack?"

"No." Kagome answered. "Are you?"

Miroku sighed and hefted Kagome's backpack over his shoulder. "You know Kagome most women would treat their boyfriends with a bit more regard than that of a common pack-mule."

"And most men wouldn't complain to their girlfriends if they got sex almost whenever they pleased." Kagome countered.

"Indeed, but most men don't know that the girl likes it too." Miroku reasoned. Kagome laughed at the ironic truth of Miroku's comment. The couple made their way to the well house and took the portal back through time.

Kagome and Miroku looked up to see the face of Inuyasha staring down at them. "Fancy meeting you here." Inuyasha joked in a very light hearted manner that was very un-Inuyasha-ish. "Did you bring any ramen noodles?"

"Not for you. That is of course, unless you help me out of this well." Kagome offered barter. Inuyasha groaned.

"Make Miroku do it. He's down there too."

"Yes he is. But his ramen isn't on the line." Kagome reminded the hanyou.

"You suck." said Inuyasha as he hopped into the well and hopped out with Kagome.

"Hey what about me?" Miroku called up.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted. "You can find your own may out monk. I never said I'd help you out."

"I have the ramen."

"Damn you." Inuyasha pulled Miroku up out of the well.

"So," Kagome began. "Things still good with you and Sango?"

Inuyasha's face reddened with anger. "There is no me and Sango! We are not an item! Can't I spend a damn second with a girl without being accused of falling in love with her?"

"Not with us around." Miroku said. "You go back to the village Inuyasha. We'll catch up." Miroku gave Inuyasha the look, and for once, Inuyasha got the message, much to Miroku's relief.

Kagome looked up at him questioningly. "Why didn't we go back with Inuyasha?"

Miroku didn't answer. He wrapped his arm snugly around her waist and led her in the direction opposite of the village. "Walk with me Kagome." He and Kagome came to a stop atop a hill from which the group had watched many a sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?" Miroku asked, regarding the dusk.

"Indeed." Kagome agreed, still wondering why Miroku had brought her out here.

"I have seen lovelier things though." Miroku added, smiling and turning to Kagome.

Kagome, familiar with Miroku's smooth lines gave him a playful shove. "Liar."

"I mean it." Miroku replied, really meaning it. "I love you so much." Miroku turned himself so they were facing one another. "I can't imagine myself with any other woman. And I would be willing to do anything to keep you with me, even if it cost me my pride and my dignity."

Kagome coked any eyebrow at him. He didn't take her out here just to put the moves on her, did he?

"With the wind tunnel and Naraku gone, I can freely give my heart to another with out the fear of hurting her." Miroku reached into the breast pocket of his robe and pulled out the box that held the ring. He opened it and the beams of the setting sun shone of the gems, amplifying their beauty. "Kagome, I never want to be without you. Will you be my wife?"

For a moment, Kagome just stared at the ring. The gemstones were dazzling with the light reflecting off them as it did. She refused to believe what she was hearing until she had more than a few moments worth of visual confirmation. After a second or two, she was sure if this was a dream, she would have woken up by now. She bit he lip and looked up at Miroku as tears began to well up in her eyes. She suddenly tackled Miroku to the ground and kissed him as roughly as one would think humanly possible until Miroku forced himself to pull away to catch his breath. "Will I marry you?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Is Inuyasha irate? Do fish swim? Is that the prettiest ring I've ever seen? Of course I'll marry you!"


	22. The Big News

**Review Reponses**

**Shadow Kitsune 67: **I know how much people hate cliffhangers being a reader myself, so I tend to avoid them when possible.

**Shy Romantic: **While I refuse to believe it was the best thing you ever read, you really think I'd end it there? Maybe my reputation of being an asshole precedes me, because I may be a jerk, but even I have my limits!

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Nah, making a new enemy would interfere with the wedding and whatnot. I don't wanna make this story too long. Besides, I couldn't think of a nemesis more evil than me :-P.

**Mrs. Sora-Sparrow: **I don't plan for this story to go on much longer. It'll probably be less than twenty-five chapters, maybe twenty-five to thirty chapters. As for your second question, I think if you need to ask you don't deserve to know. Were talking about Miroku here! Honestly!

**Chapter 22: **The Big News

Kagome and Miroku returned to the village, Kagome's smile showing no signs of fading. "You know, " Miroku began "if you hold your face that way for too long it will get stuck like that. Then again, maybe that's for the better. Smiling is supposed to improve ones mood. Not to mention your smile is so beautiful."

"You can drop the lines Miroku. I said yes, remember?" Kagome asked, giving him a knowing glance.

"You know me my love. It's force of habit. Besides, how do you know I don't mean it?" Miroku answered with a smile.

Kagome stood on her toes and kissed him again. She didn't care she was only sixteen years old. She didn't care he was from five-hundred years in the past. She didn't care that, disregarding the time slip, he was four years older than she. And she didn't care he was a pervert. All she cared was that he loved her and she loved him right back. And they were going to be married, regardless of what anyone else thought. They reached Kaede's house, and Inuyasha's face fell into a frown as he saw their twin mile-wide smiles. Sango's face matched the happy couple's.

"What are you two so happy about?" Sango asked, knowing damn well what they were so happy about.

"See for yourself." Kagome offered, proudly showing off her left ring finger or more precisely, the ring adorning it.

"Ha!" Sango laughed triumphantly. "Pay up dog-boy!"

Inuyasha grumbled something inaudible, fished several coins out of his pockets and shoved them towards Sango. "I can't believe she said yes."

"You bet against me! O ye of little faith!" Miroku declared.

"You bet on us? How'd you even know about it?" Kagome asked.

Sango gave Kagome the 'you've got to be kidding me look'. "You really think Miroku would propose without seeing what his best friend and girlfriend's pet thought about it?"

"Did you just call me Kagome's pet?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes. What are you going to do about it?" Sango asked Inuyasha, sickly sweet.

Inuyasha's scowl turned into a frown when he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, short of physically harming Sango, which he simply couldn't bring himself to do. "Feh."

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Jealous?" Miroku continued the teasing.

"Why would I be jealous over that wench?" Inuyasha shot back. Even though he had given up on winning back Kagome a while ago, he was in fact, very jealous of the lucky monk. Of course, Inuyasha immediately realized his mistake, but it was a second too late.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded, making Inuyasha kiss dirt.

"I must call Hachi to tell him and Mushin." Miroku said as Inuyasha struggled to peel his face off the ground.

"And my family of course. I want to tell them first." Kagome added.

"Why don't you tell your family while I go see Mushin and Hachi?" Miroku asked.

"I know you shouldn't be expected to know this Miroku but in my time period it's extremely unorthodox to get married any age younger than eighteen. In fact, I don't even know if it's legal. My family will totally freak when I tell them I'm getting married! I don't want to do it alone." Kagome explained.

"Actually, I asked your family's permission before I proposed, they seemed fine with it."

"Really?" Kagome inquired. "Well I suppose Grandpa has always been kind of crazy, and Sota's probably to young to care about the age difference, but what about my mom? How did you manage to convince her to go along with it?"

"Oh I just used my powers of persuasion." Miroku replied. Kagome gave him a look. "Oh fine. I gave her this long speech about how wonderful you were and about how much I loved you and she was so moved she gave in." Miroku admitted.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked modestly. "I knew you used your lines on most every girl you met, but I never thought you'd need to sweet talk my mother."

"In my defense I only did it so I could get to you." Miroku protested. "Can I go now?"

"I still want to tell my family together. You are my husband now after all."

Kagome's family took it well, in fact her mother took it a little too well if it was at all possible. "You are getting married! I knew you would, how could Kagome say no to such a charming, attractive, young man?"

"You are to kind Miss Higurashi." Miroku said, graciously accepting the compliments.

"What did I tell you about that?" Miss Higurashi scolded.

"Right. I'm sorry, _Mom._" Miroku corrected himself. After telling Kagome's grandpa and Sota, Kagome wanted to go straight back to the feudal era. "Don't you want to tell your friends Kagome?" Miroku asked before they ventured into the depths of the magical well.

"Are you kidding? They'd spaz out like nothing you've ever seen. Besides, I don't want to have to endure their stupid lectures and advice they always _have _to give me on my relationships." Kagome explained. Miroku agreed that it might be better that they don't get told and they traveled back to the past. "In addition," Kagome added when they climbed out of the well. "They'll learn soon enough when they get invitations."

"Can they travel through the well?"

Kagome laughed. "No, but were going to have the wedding in my era."

Miroku groaned. "Must we? I don't know anyone in that time, except for your family and a few of your friends. And even though I think your era is quite lovely, my home is here in this world."

"How about we have two weddings? One here and one in my time?" Kagome offered a compromise.

"Two weddings! That will be so much work!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you can find yourself a different fiancé because my family is going to see me get married whether you like it or not." Kagome huffed.

Miroku sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. You win. If two weddings is what it takes to make you happy, that's how we'll do it."

"Have I told you I love you lately?"

Miroku stroked his chin, as if trying to remember. "I think so."

"Well, I'm telling you again. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."


	23. Betrayal

**A/N: **Only one review eh? Pathetic! Don't make me pull out the big guns. I don't have to take time out of my day to write this thing you know!

**Review Reponses**

**Princess Stephanie: **Thanks for turning on another reviewer to my story. Be sure to tell her if she reviewed as well it would just make my day!

**Chapter 23: **Betrayal

Miroku stared up at the moon. Kagome had gone out a little while ago to watch the night sky, and Miroku insisted that he wouldn't let her leave the safety of the village at night unescorted. She could never see the stars in Tokyo and the clear sky was one of the things she enjoyed most about the Era of the Warring States. Now she lay asleep, propped up against Miroku's chest. Miroku held her fast about the waist and gazed at the stars that adorned the black sheet of night like a jeweled diadem. _"I can't believe I'm going to be wed to such a perfect woman." _Miroku said silently for about the tenth time that day. He chuckled softly at himself. _"Who would've thought that a pervert like me could fall in love with such a pure soul as Kagome? It's like the match made in hell."_

Miroku rethought his philosophy and looked down at the girl in his arms. _"Or heaven rather. Nothing made in hell could be this beautiful." _

"Hey." A voice from behind Miroku had startled him. He had no heard Sango come up behind him. "Why are you out here at this hour?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Miroku pointed out, but he answered her question anyway. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Sango said. "It looks as though at least one of us can get some shut eye though." she added upon noticing Kagome was asleep.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed. "What was keeping you awake?"

Sango decided not to answer. "So, you're really going to do it, huh? You're actually going to settle down and commit."

"That's the plan." Miroku replied. "Mushin will never believe it."

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I couldn't see the ring on her finger with my own two eyes. I experienced how flaky you could be first hand, swinging back and forth between me and the next pretty girl we came across." Sango huffed at unfavorable memories. Miroku chuckled. "What're you laughing at? Do you find my misery funny?"

"No, I find it funny how incredibly foolish I was. But you have to give me a little credit. At least I didn't follow up on my infamous offer whenever it was accepted." Miroku said in his own defense.

Sango gave him a quizzical look. "Back up a second, you lost me. When, pray tell was your offer ever accepted?"

"Oh, here and there really." Miroku answered nonchalantly. "However, I was always enforced to embarrass myself by then denying that I was serious."

"Then why did you ask?" Sango pried further.

"Well, at the beginning of my journeys I believed that continuing my line was so important that I could bring myself to sleep with a woman who meant nothing, impregnate her, and leave, the girl being without support and the child being without a father. But as I grew older and more mature, I realized I couldn't commit such a heartless deed. And of course, the days when I thought a child was the first priority was long before I met you Sango. Actually feeling love for someone helped me realize I would rather my line die out then conceive a child with a woman who I felt nothing for. And for that, I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart."

Sango blushed lightly at Miroku's admittance of her being his first love. "I couldn't sleep because of Kohaku. I had that dream again." Sango confessed, finally answering Miroku's question.

"Ah, a repetition of the night he was taken by Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I know that Naraku is dead now, but Kohaku could be anywhere. I'm starting to doubt we will ever find him. Even if we do manage to seek him out, who says he'll remember me?" Sango let a single tear slide down her cheek. Miroku wiped it away tenderly. He undid his purple toga-robe and folded it, making it a substitute cushion for Kagome's head. He scooted closer to Sango and clasped her hand with his own, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sango, I will travel to the ends of the earth if that's what it takes to find your brother, and I'm sure I speak for the others as well when I say so." He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

Sango's blush intensified as did her confusion. Why was Miroku acting so lovey-dovey with her? Wasn't he in love with Kagome? Of course he was; he had just asked her to be his wife for God's sake! "There is little I wouldn't do for you Sango."

"Do you mean that?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. He had no trace of deceit hidden in his face.

"I know Inuyasha and Kagome would do nearly anything for you as well. They love you. I love you." Miroku continued.

Sango looked away, figuring her face must have been red as a cherry by now. Who did he think he was, romanticizing Sango like this when he was engaged to be married to Kagome? "What do you think you're doing? What about Kagome?"

Miroku was puzzled. "What about Kagome?"

"She's your wife!" Sango cried.

"I fail to see your point Sango. She may be my fiancée, but what place is it of hers to keep me from loving you?" Miroku inquired.

"You truly love me?" Sango asked once again,

"Truly."

Sango's sense had been all but forgotten as she threw her arms about Miroku's neck and press her lips fervently to his, caring only that Miroku loved her.

Miroku's common sense remained however and his eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Sure, he had said he loved her, but he hadn't meant it in a romantic sense! Of course he couldn't exactly blame Sango for taking it the wrong way, he had been rather smooth about it, more so than he intended. He tried to gently force Sango off of him, but she held too tight for Miroku to push her off. He had no choice but to wait out the kiss. After a few moments she pulled away. "Sango…" Miroku gasped out as she loosened her hold on Miroku's shoulders. "What was that about?" Sango didn't answer however. Her attention was elsewhere, as she looked up at something behind Miroku. Suddenly, a foot connected with the back of Miroku's head. He fell forward, his skull smarting. He began to rise only to be kicked again, this time in the gut. He doubled up in pain. He looked up to discover his assailant was none other than Kagome. She looked down at him at him with a fiery rage in her eyes. Miroku slowly stood, wincing as a sharp pain panged his stomach. "Kagome let me explain. That wasn't a thing what it looked like, if you'll-"

"Shut up, you man-whore! I don't want your lame lies and phony explanations! I can't believe you'd turn on me like this! I loved you Miroku! We were going to be married!" Kagome screamed. Miroku opened his mouth to explain but he was prematurely silenced as Kagome's hand struck him across his cheek. "You. SMACK. Dirty. SMACK. Cheating. SMACK. Bastard! SMACK!" Kagome continued to rant, emphasizing each word with a slap, and then shoving Miroku roughly to the ground. "I told you I don't want to hear it. I hope you enjoy being alone, because you will be living and dying that way!" She stomped off back towards the village. She stopped as if to turn back but instead yanked the ring off her finger and threw it at Miroku, hitting him squarely in the forehead. "And there's your ring back! I won't need it anymore."

Miroku got up and hastened to follow her. "Kagome wait! At least listen to my explanation!" Miroku pleaded. Kagome turned and glared.

"I'm listening."

"First things first." Miroku began. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away. Miroku had found a list of 27_ Ways to Make a Girl Smile_ when she's mad at you in a magazine from the present, entitled _Esquire_. Kiss her was number nineteen (**A/N: **real statistics!). Kagome slapped him again.

"I don't want you kissing me! I don't know where those lips have been! Wait, yes I do. They've been on Sango!" Kagome began to relentlessly pound her fists against Miroku chest.

Miroku held her fast. "What about my explanation?"

"I don't wanna hear you out anymore! Let me go you lummox!" Kagome shouted.

Miroku still held her tight, even though her pounding away at him began to hurt. "For starters she kissed me."

"One hell of a fight you were putting up!"

"Let me finish." Miroku said sternly. "She only kissed me because I told her I loved her. I didn't mean it in a romantic sense, she just took it wrong. I asked you to marry me Kagome, and I meant nothing else when I told you I couldn't live a happy life without you. Ask anything of me right now and I swear I will do it, if it will make you believe me." Miroku slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"I'll think about it." she answered. "I'm going to the future for a few days. I'll tell you when I get back. If you respect me you won't follow." Kagome began to make her way to the well. Miroku followed after a few moments. Kagome leapt into the well.

"Kagome, wait!" But it was too late. Kagome had already disappeared into the endless depths of time travel.


	24. What the Hell Were You Thinking?

**A/N: **It may have been a little while since I updated last, I can't really remember, but this weekend was pretty hectic with a Halloween Party and a Northwestern homecoming game to go to. I didn't realize how much the last chapter sucked until I actually read it over in one go. I tried to make this one better. Originally this story was only going to go on for about twenty chapters, but now I might wing it over to thirty if I can. Enjoy the chapter, and keep reviewing.

**Review Responses**

**Sesshomaru's Lover: **Thanks for all your reviews.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Yeah, Miroku manages to get the girls even when he's not trying. That happened to me once, as cliché as it seems, and it's very much a blessing and a curse.

**Inuyasha Freak777: **I know, but if I drag the problem out longer than necessary this story will never end!

**Princess Stephanie: **It's always nice to know that a loyal fan is warming up to Miroku/Kagome parings. Inuyasha and Kagome is okay too, but Sesshomaru and Kagome? What the hell? I'm beginning to think that I'm the only one that keeps into account that A) Sesshomaru thinks humans are scum, save for Rin and B) Sesshomaru is evil! Just because he is against Naraku too doesn't make him want to kill Inuyasha any less. It just knocks Killing Inuyasha down to second on his list of priorities. Sesshomaru and Kagome is just wrong, and not many people seem to realize that. I can only think of two pairs worse than Kagome/Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru/Rin (She's a child you sick-minded freaks! Not only that, but she is like seven where as Sesshomaru is centuries old, if not millennia's!) and Jakotsu/Bankotsu. (And it's not just because it's a gay pairing either! I know Jakotsu is extremely flamboyant, but I never got the impression that Bankotsu was homosexual, and even if he was, THEY'RE BORHTERS! Gay incestial rape. Doesn't get any more disgusting that that). People who do those couples disgust me. And don't hate Sango too much. She's one of my favorite characters, and besides, it's not her fault that Miroku has so much mack he even uses it on accident. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Hayai-Hakai: **Don't worry I know exactly how you feel. I have a girlfriend and schoolwork too, so I know it can be hard to get in little things like reviews.

**Chapter 24: **What the Hell Were You Thinking?"

Miroku drained his bowl of stew in one go. He was beginning to get impatient; it had been a week since Kagome went to her world to get herself straight. "Inuyasha, please ask Sango to serve me some more stew." Miroku requested of the hanyou.

"Miroku wants more stew." Inuyasha told Sango.

"I heard him." Sango shot back, ladling some stew into Miroku's bowl. "Miroku, this is getting ridiculous."

Miroku said nothing. He had stopped speaking to Sango the day Kagome left. Inuyasha couldn't blame him really. Would you speak to someone who had ruined your marriage? Inuyasha passed Miroku his bowl of stew.

"I have to agree with Sango buddy. I mean, I know you're angry, but can't you at least talk to the damn woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"I might think about it if Kagome is still willing to marry me." Miroku answered.

Sango gave him a pleading look. "Come on Miroku, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Miroku glared at her. "Inuyasha, please tell Sango as many times as it takes to bring Kagome back."

"He says as many-" Inuyasha started.

"Shut up!" Sango shouted. "I can hear him."

"Don't get mad at me Sango." Inuyasha complained. "I'm just the messenger."

Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's foolishness. "Miroku, I know Kagome will be back soon. She still loves you, I'm sure she's just cooling her head."

Kagome was doing just that at the same moment, five hundred years in the future. She had gone out with her friends to get her mind off Miroku, but the plan had failed miserably. _"That stupid Miroku!" _she thought angrily. _"How dare he let Sango kiss him like that? I can't believe he told her he loved her! Even if he didn't mean it as more than a friend, he could've said so! Besides, he should've figured where that would get him! He knows Sango is still in love with him! That doesn't mean she's any less to blame though. She kissed my fiancée! A dirty backstabber she is!" _

She and her friends were having lunch at McDonalds, and luckily Kagome wasn't involved in the current flow of conversation, that is, until Yuka's eyes strayed to Kagome's left ring finger. "Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed, dazzled by the gemstones. "Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, snapping out of here train of thought.

"You okay Kagome?" Eri inquired. "You seem kinda out of it."

"Sorry." Kagome apologized. "What were we talking about again?"

"Yuka wanted to know where you got your ring. And I would very much like to know too. Looks pretty pricey." Ayumi commented.

"Oh this?" Kagome questioned, regarding the ring as if it were the kind you could get out of the bubble gum machine. "Miroku gave this to me."

"Miroku gave you that? He must be loaded! I say marry him, straight off." Eri joked.

"Heh heh." Kagome gave a half-hearted laugh, earning a look from her friends.

"Come on Kagome, you could at least pretend to like my joke." Eri drawled.

"Actually, there is something kind of funny about it. You see the reason Miroku gave me this ring is…" Kagome trailed off, reconsidering telling her friends, knowing they would freak out.

"The reason is…?" Yuka repeated, trying to coax an answer."

"He kindaaskedmetomarryhim." Kagome mumbled as fast as she could.

"Come again?" all three said simultaneously. They thought they heard right, but with Kagome mumbling and talking as quickly as she could, there was no being sure.

"Miroku asked me to marry him." Kagome said again, slower and louder this time.

"OH. MY. FREAKIN'. GOD!" Kagome's friends shouted in unison.

"You're ENGAGED! What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean what was she thinking? You saw how hot that guy was! I would've said yes too in her position!"

"I'm happy for you and all, but are you even old enough to get married?"

Kagome sank deeper into her seat. She had expected this type of reaction. "He is." Kagome whimpered, answering Ayumi's question first, since Are you old enough was easier to answer than what were you thinking.

"How old is he?" Ayumi asked, now having the floor.

"Twenty." Kagome responded.

"Thought he'd be around there." Yuka hissed in an accusing tone. "Kagome, you have got to break it off. I bet he only proposed to get into your pants. Who does he think he is, asking a girl four years younger to marry him? Pervert."

"He is not a pervert! _Or at least not anymore."_ Kagome added as an afterthought.

"I agree with Kagome." Eri said, getting in her two cents. "He must love her. He wouldn't unload that much cash to just get Kagome in the sack. Besides, I bet he could get most girls into bed with him in or outside or wedlock if he tried." Kagome blushed scarlet, considering she was one of those girls. Her friends didn't happen to notice.

"I have to go with Eri on this one." Ayumi cut in. "Kagome's a big girl she can make her own decisions. I mean you do love him, don't you? If you want to marry him, I say go for it!"

Yuka sighed. "Well I suppose anyone is better than that player of an ex."

Kagome returned to her home after lunch and a movie with her friends. She scampered up the shrine steps to the well house. She looked down into the depths of her time passage and mentally debated whether to return now or not. "It has been a week." Kagome said to herself. "And he even respected the fact that I didn't want him coming to get me. I guess if he really is sorry I can forgive him. _I'll have a mouthful to give to Sango though!" _Kagome said mentally as she entered the wormhole.

Miroku was waiting by the well, he had been doing so everyday since Kagome left. The sun slowly began to disappear over the horizon. Miroku sighed. _"I guess Kagome isn't coming back today either." _Miroku thought. He stood and turned to head back towards the village when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey. " Kagome greeted him. "I've come back."

Miroku turned, and upon seeing Kagome he dropped his staff and ran to her enveloping her in a hug that cut off her circulation. "Kagome I'm really sorry about what I did. I know I shouldn't have led Sango on like that, I didn't even mean to it just came out the wrong way. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kagome gave him a smile. "I guess. But you so owe me now."

Miroku smiled back. "Don't you worry I know exactly how I can make it up to you." He said, his tone making his intentions obvious.

"I'm counting on it."


	25. Catfight

**Review Responses**

**Princess Stephanie: **Well, excuse me for having a life outside of writing fanfiction! I think I update regularly enough for a guy passing his junior year. Anyway of course they'll have children…of course, whether I'll bother to include it in the story I know not. I'd like to make a sequel, but I've already began work on _College Life _which I put on hold to make tome for this fic. I'd hate to delay it even longer, but if I get enough requests I might think about it. Or I might just make this one longer than planned, I find the idea of sequels foolish, why not just put it in the same story? (That is of course, unless the same story is like 30-40 chapters long (i.e. _Jealousy_)) But thank you for your input.

**Plush Pillow: **If you don't like the pairing, don't read the story. Feh, stupid woman.

**XXxhanyoubitch666xXX: **Nice pen name. Not often I find a fellow half-breed.

**Chapter 25: **Catfight

Miroku sat with his back against the wall of the hut, Kagome's head resting on his shoulder as the droning of her soft snore hummed rhythmically. Miroku stared into the dying flames of their cabin fire, sleep beginning to take him. Before he fell into the dream realm however, a knock on the door frame alerted him. Sango's head poked through the door looking warily at Kagome. "Is she asleep?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. Sango released an audible sigh of relief. "Good. I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No." Miroku lied. "You know you're going to have to face Kagome eventually."

"I know." Sango sighed. "I just need some time to sort out what to say."

"Just tell her the truth. Tell her you're sorry and that you won't do it again." Miroku suggested.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be enough to appease her." Sango drawled snidely.

"It was just a suggestion." Miroku shrugged.

"Well, you're right you know. That's not enough to appease me." Kagome said, one eye snapping open.

"You're…you're awake?" Sango stuttered.

"You are an amazing actress." Miroku commented, as stunned as Sango at her feign.

Kagome stretched and rose from where she sat. She gestured for Sango to get up as well. "Come Sango." Kagome bid her friend. "Walk with me."

Sango stood up and nervously followed Kagome. After a while Kagome stopped and turned. Sango closed her eyes and tensed. "Go ahead. Get it over with. I don't blame you either, I deserve it."

Kagome grinned slightly and shook her head. "I'm not going to hit you Sango."

"But you want to, I can tell." Sango countered.

"Perhaps." Kagome admitted. "But I'm going to be the bigger girl and restrain myself."

Sango relaxed herself and opened her eyes. "What are you going to do to me then?"

"Care to explain what the hell you were thinking?" Kagome asked innocently enough.

"I don't know. I wasn't." Sango groaned.

"Damn right you weren't! You kissed _my _boyfriend! _My_ fiancée! Go find your own!" Kagome yelled, her anger getting the better of her.

"Hey! You could at least show me a little respect!" Sango shouted back.

"Why the hell should I?"

"I didn't tell you to go find your own way back when he was in love with me!" Sango shouted again in reply.

"Yeah? If I remember correctly you two weren't engaged then! And at least I had the decency to tell you that I was in love with him! I didn't just kiss him out of nowhere!" Kagome protested.

"Bite me!"

"You could at least say you're sorry!"

"I was going to before you exploded in my face for no fucking reason!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Priss!"

"Whore!"

"Whore? I'm not the one who goes around sucking face with other's husbands!" Kagome continued to scream, unknowingly making their argument heard by all in the village who were awake.

"He's not your husband yet!" Sango retorted.

"That doesn't mean he's still available!"

"I beg to differ!"

Kagome was taken aback. She had not expected such a bold and defiant declaration. After several moments of silence, she was able to collect herself and reply. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh?"

It was Sango's turn to be speechless. Was that how it was going to be? Could she bring herself to damage her friendship with Kagome beyond repair just to wage a battle she was sure to lose? Not to mention Miroku as well. Sango loved Miroku, but she wasn't desperate, and she wasn't a fool. How important was her pride where her friends were concerned?

"No." Sango was finally able to force out. "My behavior was truly inexcusable, and I am sincerely sorry. Please forgive me."

Kagome smirked at her triumph. "That's more like it. Even though what you did was dirty, terrible, horrible, awful, despicable-"

"Get to the point." Sango ground out. She was willing to surrender her pride, but Kagome was whittling the pride away and getting close to attacking her dignity.

"Fine. Even though what you did was wrong, you are still my friend, and I did sort of snatch Miroku away. So in all sense of fairness, I forgive you." Kagome decided. "Shall we retire?"

"Indeed. Let us return to the village." Sango agreed.

"They on their way back yet?" Inuyasha asked from where he rested on the floor.

"Yes actually." Miroku answered who was keeping a look out for the girls. "I can just see them now."

"What news?" Inuyasha continued to pry.

"Well, they both still seem to be in one piece. That's a good sign." Miroku observed.

The silver-haired demi-demon rolled his eyes. "Wow, brilliant deduction Sherlock. Anything that I _didn't_ already know?"

Miroku squinted to try and get a better view. "They both appear to be in good spirits."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly in interest. "You're shittin' me."

"Nope. I shit thee not." Miroku swore. "Quiet now though, they're practically on top of us." Sango and Kagome both entered the hut. "You ladies settle your differences?"

"Yes I think we agree now, don't we Sango?" Kagome inquired.

"I think we're good."

"You sure?" Miroku continued. "Because there isplenty of me to go around."

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned warningly.

"I said I'm glad you two came to terms with one another." Miroku corrected himself. "Though I can't say I'm not sorry there wasn't a catfight."

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Whatever." Sango said. "I'm tired, goodnight."

"Come with me." Kagome commanded Miroku, dragging him out of the hut.

"Uh, where are we going?" Miroku asked uneasily.

"My time. You still have to make it up to me. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Miroku grinned. "Not at all. In fact, with something like that too look forward to; it's been rather hard to wait as long as I've had to."

"Well, you need not wait any longer. Don't you worry; I'll make it worth every second." Kagome promised him with a wink.

"As will I. It's my penance after all."


	26. Uncertainty

**A/N: **Just a few footnotes before the chapter begins. Sorry I took a little while to get this chapter up, but to be quite frank I was all out of ideas, and even what I have now is just to wing it. I'm thinking about just wrapping this story up. Like having the next chapter being the wedding (which I could use some help on, suggestions are welcome) then maybe an epilogue if I feel like it.

**Review Responses**

**The Evincar: **Thanks for your review. I agree with most of what you said, but hey, I'm an amateur writer. If I thought I was at a professional level I'd be publishing. Some of what you said I disagree with you though, but that's because I know myself and you don't. For example

Inuyasha's tough, he can take it. Besides, I said he'd be a jerk-off in this story.

I know Inuyasha could kick his ass. Where on earth did you get the idea that I thought Miroku could win in a fight between the two?

What's wrong with the way I write Kagome? Sure, it's a bit different from how she acts in the anime/manga, but this is a fan fiction. The way I write Kagome is just like writing some thing in AU, just on a different issue.

I know I suck at battles! That's why I try to avoid them whenever possible. While I do think it was too easy, why does Naraku always get his goons to carry out his dirty work if he didn't think he could take on Inuyasha and company by himself?

Yeah, I know it's really unrealistic, but I don't know anything about Japan. Besides, most American and Canadian music is pretty popular in many parts of the world. In my opinion, J-pop shouldn't even be considered music.

I ask for reviews for a reason jack-ass! I'm not going to spend my time writing something no one bothers to look at!

Aside from those aspects I tend to agree with you. I know this one could definitely use some fine-tuning, but hey, all I can do is try my best. I do realize, that overall you find this one okay. Again thank you for the feed back.

**Sora- Sparrow: **No! Sango and Inuyasha are not becoming a couple! That is the stupidest idea since the remote control toilet flusher! It would never work. Of course, Miroku and Kagome are kind of offset to. But Inuyasha and Sango? That's just idiocy.

**Princess Stephanie: **If you're trying to be sarcastic, say so. How am I supposed to sense sarcasm over e-mail? And of course Kagome is too trusting! That's how she is!

**Chapter 26: **Uncertainty

Miroku sat in lotus position and closed his eyes as he meditated. The date of his and Kagome's marriage was quickly approaching and Miroku was meditating more than usual to curb his nervousness. He reached out to the surroundings with his mind, trying to reach equilibrium with the surrounding plants, animals and even the elements. Inuyasha spoke up, breaking Miroku's concentration. "So, nervous much?" Inuyasha asked jokingly, knowing full well Miroku was uneasy.

"You aren't helping Inuyasha." Miroku snapped back. "Can't you go somewhere else?"

"Feh. If I'm bothering you, why don't you move?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Because this is a Bhodi Tree. It's made to meditate under." Miroku explained.

"Tough beans." Inuyasha replied, making it clear he wasn't moving. "Besides, maybe you should talk to someone about it. If you're nervous that is."

Miroku gave him a look. "Maybe, but you are the last person I'd come to with my problems. I'd sooner ask Shippo's advice than yours."

Inuyasha was irked at this. "What's that supposed to mean? That a child is wiser than me?"

"Interpret it as you will." Miroku answered with a smirk.

Inuyasha saw Miroku's smug expression and decided to take it as a yes. He dropped from his tree branch and punched Miroku in the head. "I ought to clobber you for that!"

"But will you?"

"Feh."

"Fine, if you want to feel helpful that bad, I guess I can talk to you about it." Miroku resigned.

"Good. So you're nervous about marrying Kagome. Why? You're about to be wed to the most beautiful girl I know. I'd be jumping for joy in your position." Inuyasha began.

"Well, it's just so alien to me. I mean I've never been one to take to monogamy. What if I'm unfaithful?" Miroku wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You've done a pretty good job so far." Inuyasha admitted. "Besides," he added as an afterthought. "If you did anything to hurt her I would see to it personally that your death was slow and painful."

Miroku scowled. "Thank you for that comforting thought. I knew you wouldn't be any help."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sorry about that, but seriously, you've lasted this long. You'll do fine."

Miroku was satisfied by that, but he brought up another issue troubling his mind. "What if she doesn't love me as much as I think she does? What if she's just being nice?" Inuyasha struck him none-too-gently across the face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a supreme idiot. And to think all this time you were supposed to be the smart one." Inuyasha drawled. "Kagome is not just being nice."

"How do you figure?"

Inuyasha hit him again, not realizing how much he was actually hurting poor Miroku. "Do the math! If she was being nice do you really think Kagome would lie about something like that just to make you happy? You're not that important. Besides, she killed Sango and me in her falling for. If she was just being nice, she'd favor two people's feelings over one. And, she is going to be married to you god damn it! She wouldn't eternally bind herself to you just for the sake of your happiness!"

Miroku supposed that Inuyasha was making a pretty good point, but was still troubled. "I dunno, I'm still having second thoughts about this. Maybe I was rushing into things. I mean, that night we were drinking, it was probably the alcohol. It was too early for me to purpose. She's too young anyway and…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and punched Miroku in the head, raising a lump similar to the one that often crowned Shippo. "Now that's just your yellow belly talking. You are going to go through with this and you are going to like it."

"What about the booze?" Miroku asked, raising the issue of his and Kagome's indulgence the night when Inuyasha had last seen Lady Kikyo.

"So what if you were swiggin' it? Even if it was just the alcohol affecting you two, the fact of the matter is that you've grown to one love another, regardless of your intentions. So deal and stop complaining." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm not complaining!" Miroku objected. "The whole idea is just overwhelming. Being with just one person until our death."

"It's not that bad, you coward."

"That's easy for you to say! I'm the one under all this pressure!" Miroku said accusingly.

"You have two whole months to brood over it. And besides, didn't I make some good points?" Inuyasha dared him to ask.

"As difficult as it is to believe, yes." Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha missed the insult, luckily for Miroku, and continued his gloating. "See? I told you I'd be helpful."

Fine, you were right…for once." Miroku grinned

"Damn straight I was right for once!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly, his brain not keeping up with his mouth. After a few moments he finished processing Miroku's comment. "Hey!"

Miroku walked away laughing. "Thank you for your assistance Inuyasha. I suppose you are a nicer person than you let on."

"Feh." The silver-haired hybrid replied indignantly.

Elsewhere, Kagome was having a similar mild breakdown. She had kept it to herself until now, but Sango, being the sharp girl she was had begun to notice. "Are you alright Kagome? You've said not three words since we awoke."

"I'm fine." Kagome lied.

Sango rolled her eyes. "A blind man could see that you're lying Kagome. Why don't you just tell me?"

Kagome pouted. "Because it's stupid."

"It can't be that bad." Sango reasoned. "I mean, as far as I can tell you don't have too much to be upset about."

"I know!" Kagome complained. "That's why it's so stupid!"

Sango was beginning to get annoyed. "Kagome get it off your chest. It'll make it easier to deal with. You know it will."

"Fine, but you can't say it's stupid." Kagome warned.

"Done."

"Well, I'm afraid." Kagome confessed.

"What on earth for?"

"I'm afraid of getting married." Kagome replied.

"I say again, what on earth for?" Sango repeated.

"I don't know! I'm just nervous!" Kagome whined.

Sango laughed. "Well it's not _that_ stupid. I mean, it's only natural to be nervous before your wedding. But you have two whole months until then you know."

"That's why it's so stupid!"

"I understand you believe it to be stupid Kagome. You've only said so four times." Sango reminded her.

"You just don't get it." Kagome sighed. "I just wish I was able to keep my cool in positions like these."

"You have nothing to worry about. Just try to forget about it all and enjoy yourself until the wedding."


End file.
